


Besides I'm Keeping This Anyway

by TigersaAmante07



Series: Kitte Al Ghul [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Mostly Selina and Bruce, Not much of Talia and Bruce, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silver box was what keep Selina looking back at Gotham after she was taken and given to Ra's a Ghul to train as an assassin, but as ten years pass Bruce shows up to train with them before he becomes the Batman, and finds Selina, learned what she has become and learns what she plans to do. Can Bruce help her in order to stop her plans and help her return to Gotham with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Keep it tight here,” she patted her stomach watching Bruce shake as he tired and balance himself on the stairway railing that was two floors, maybe three floors high._

_“If you can hit me…. I’ll let you kiss me.” She flung bread at him, hitting him repeatedly. She saw him smiling, and what seemed to actually be trying to get this kiss from her. He did succeed but she didn’t tell him, she just wanted their game to continue._

_She entered through the window letting the wind blow the curtains, “Your security still sucks.”_

_“No one’s hunting me. What are you doing here?”_

_“Came to give this back.” she handed him the bag._

_He looked inside. All the stuff she stole. "Thank's but you didn’t have to.”_

_“Yeah. Let’s keep things honest between us. Besides I’m keeping this anyway,” she showed him a sliver box with a design of a circle with wings. He came closer looking at it and she took the chance to kiss him. She duck down at the smaller yet older boy and kissed his lips lightly._

_“Listen I came here to tell you to stop hassling me, okay?” she continued with “I lied okay!” she left. She didn’t lie but she was afraid of bringing her dangers to Bruce._

She walked through the stone walled halls of the Arabian Castle. Candles lit every hall; Head of the Demon wasn’t much of a fan for electricity and only some technology, the only kind that would benefit him. Her fingers brushed through the rough ridges, it reminded her of the bricked buildings in Gotham she used to go to or walk pass.

Her heels clicked against the stone floor and the clicks echoed. _Click. Echo. Click. Echo. Click. Echo._ She remembered hearing the bottom of her boots in Gotham hitting the flooring being more silent whenever she walked, although even with heels she could be silent. But this damned Arabian Castle was silent, everyone was quite, the only time you heard something was when someone was beating up another or killing another or her heels clicking through the halls. It wasn’t much of a difference compared to Gotham. In Gotham, you would hear cars and music but then you always heard someone being up another or killing another.

She entered a chamber through a heavy door, not really sure what material not really going to care. He was in armor and a heavy designed silk robe over it, looking out of an arched window that showed white mountain tops onto of green grass mountains that were connected to green valleys. She walked in and didn’t bow or go on one knee. She stood there knowing he knew she was there. Her arms were tense and ready if he had a surprise attack coming from above or through the door. She always had blades, and at times a wipe, on her knowing there are some surprises in store at time to see if she was still his perfect protégé he had trained. She eyed him down waiting for anything. Waiting for seconds which turned to minutes, which turned into what felt like forever.

He turned around, outlast, his hair was white and black, his usually strange mustache that was mostly on the sides of his mouth. And his dead eyes that only carried the emotions of vengeance, hatred and no that was pretty much it. Her eyes didn’t show any emotion, she looked at him dead on. His Daughters would usually respond or show some kind of emotion (mostly anger), no they would usually show him more respect with bowing, staying down on one knee, and calling him some absurd name like the ‘great one’. “You are to go to Rome,” simply said, but she knew it was to kill some person, but most of them pretty much always had a reason to die, Ra’s did have some reasonable kills. She was prepared to walk away, and turned around when he spoke again, “Selina,” she hated when he spoke her name, just the way she heard it out of his mouth made her want to kill him even more. “I presume you’ll be taking Ra’d?” she could have sworn he was going to say more but he didn’t he just said that.

“Only if I may Demon.” She responded with a monotone voice.

“You may. Leave tonight, you have several targets that aren’t just in Rome.” Again she nodded, then walked away.

She walked to her chamber. Roomy, with a comfortable bed, windows as large as a door, drawers. There really wasn’t much in her room. She had certain items that she always took with her, like a specific little sliver box she took from Bruce not sure why but it was important to her. She kept her clothes that arrived within the bottom dresser, but always left them there, besides for her goggles. And a necklace with a Cat that she wore only when she left the castle. She packed her things, not much really, mostly weapons, her favorite the whip, and some clothing. She put the necklace on and left her room with her backpack.

Ra’d is muscular and tall, he was bigger than most assassins and taller than her by about seven inches. But oddly enough being the stronger taller looking one, he was the kindest, cliché? Yes. Weird to find that in an Arabian Castle filled with assassins. He still killed with no mercy but he was a great friend and better than all of these other fools. But besides his bodily build he also had eyes that struck her and a nice shaven patch of hair that wasn’t too short. Also not to mention he was given (yes given as in like given a present for a birthday.) to her by the Demon himself, her own personal body guard and personal match and trained with her if she wasn’t with Ra’s.

“Ra’d.” She called out from a balcony, as he wrestled with his friend, shirtless. Every tattoo shown, the dragon, the tiger, and the phoenix, she also saw his glimmering sliver chain necklace around his neck, the only thing that mattered to him like her sliver box and cat necklace. He looked up and saw Selina’s beautiful young face. He let go, understanding they had a mission to complete. He quickly went inside, up the stairs and to the balcony where Selina was standing.

“Kitte,” he kneed down. She was respected by most assassins, due to her being a protégé of the Demon’s Head, but even though he knew her real name he persisted on calling her by the Arabic name unless they were alone.

“No need for the kneeling bullshit, I have a mission and I need you.” She didn’t need him for protection. She just used him so she could talk to someone.

“How long is this mission?”

“Not sure. A while is all _he_ said. We’ll get more information on the plane.”

He grunted, “Have you met the Demons new man in training?”

“No, don’t really care. But does he seem like he’ll last?” She remembered Ra’s last man in training. Died in less than three months, couldn’t live up to the Demon’s expectations.

“Well he’s been here for over a week, surprised you haven’t seen or met him. And he’s with the Demon quite a lot.”

They walked to his room. It was a little less roomy, smaller windows, little smaller bed but still big enough for his body, and drawers and closets. He barely had anything at all. Not much clothes either. She looked out his medium sized window, saw lights of houses on. “What’s his name?” she spoke breathing on the window.

“Call him the Bat,” he laughed.

“What no Arabic for that?” He shrugged, she rolled her eyes. “He just better not mess up our plans,” she gave him a look with a grimace on her face.

Echoes went through the halls, with the clicking of her heels and Ra’d’s laughter. They carried both of their black backpacks, Selina was in a black crop top turtle neck, her necklace clear to see, and black pants, Ra’d was in a black t-shirt and black pants as well. Her hair was up with side bangs covering one of her green eyes.

They passed dozens of chambers and headed down stairs that passed one of the training arenas. Man beating up man. Nyssa was sword fighting with eight others. Talia watched from a balcony above. Ra’d and Selina passed through the area, Talia eyeing them down. Or was she eyeing down the man Selina was about to pass who was getting his ass beaten. She approached them and watched. His stance was off. He wasn’t focused. He needed to read his opponents more. She saw other skills from other places but he didn’t have assassin skill, but even with those other skills he should know how to use them to his advantage. “Stop.” Selina said breaking the two men up who were circling each other. Both looked at her and the man who was covered completely besides for his eyes kneeled down.

“What’s the matter Kitte?” the man who kneeled down asked in Arabic.

“What’s your name?”

“He’s the Bat,” Ra’d spoke from behind.

She smiled at that. The Bat. He was like Ra’d tall, muscular, but as cruel as it may be better looking. He’s handsome features of a strong jaw, blue eyes, dark hair but those blue eyes where powerful and striking to her, but also familiar. “You’re American?”

“Yes,” he answered but surprised when he heard no accent like Talia’s or Ducard’s in this woman’s voice, although she didn’t really have the features of them.

Selina smiled a greedy, evil smile as she knew there was no other American in this damned place and knew that the look in his eyes told her that he wouldn’t screw up her plans,“read your opponent and pay close attention to your surroundings, it can help you a lot,” with that she walked away swaying her hips, “instead of watching him help him Talia, wouldn’t want you to lose another lover,” she teased and winked up at Talia.

“Do not talk to the daughter of the Demon’s-!”

She didn’t finish as Selina put up the middle finger at her and told her to “fuck off”. With that Selina and Ra’d walked out to where the plane was.

“Coordinates are here Kitte,” man in full armor gave her a paper, then handed her a file, “and your targets are these men.”

She nodded.

‘Kitte’ advice had helped. He smiled and watched her as she left and then did what she told him. Ducard had told him the same continuously about his surroundings but reading his opponents helped.

He was in the ice bath now thinking about her striking green eyes, her swaying hips. _No you didn’t come here to meet woman. Focus. Gotham, that’s your main priority. But it doesn’t hurt to know more about her._ He then thought about how odd she fit in here. She didn’t have any of the features of anyone here. She couldn’t a daughter of the Demon due to the first fact but also because Talia said for her not to talk to the daughter of the Ra’s, she wouldn’t have is Kitte was a daughter as well. But also she was respected with people kneeling before and having her own personal guard it seemed. In addition she had to be important because she was respected but also could talk to the Demon’s daughter the way she did. She also seemed oddly familiar, but wasn’t sure how. All he knew was she was a mystery waiting to be solved.

He stared up at the ceiling thinking it over some more and decided he would ask around about her.

A knock interrupted his thoughts, “come in.”

“You did well today. But you have to do better if you want to keep your head,” Talia entered through the door and sat on the side of the tub, Bruce was laying in.

Bruce made note of that. _What kind of place did I walk into?_ “Who is Kitte?”

Talia laughed at the way he pronounced it. “Kai-i-tiya-tiya-e. It means cat in Arabian,” that struck him a bit. _Cat._ “She came here when she was about ten. She is also called the Lynx some times. My father called her that due to her cat like movements and the way she showed how cat like she is with her independence, mischievous ways, and a cat like look in her eyes.”

 _Cat_. He could only think of Selina Kyle, who he hadn’t seen in over ten years. He asked Jim Gordon but nothing. The last he saw her was when she broke his heart telling him to stay away. He was upset but still looked for her. Ivy even told him she couldn’t find Selina herself. He claimed her dead wonder at night sometimes how she died and what kind of suckish ending did she have in her miserable short street life. “So you don’t know her actually name?”

“No, my father never told us,” she was angry at that but Bruce could tell it was because her father was keeping secrets from her. He touched her hand gently; she looked down at him with lidded eyes, and smiled seductively at him. She leaned down to kiss him.

Selina sat on roofs side like a cat watching people beneath her. She wore her goggles she had since Gotham, on her head. She looked to Ra’d as they spotted their first target. Robert Hills was their first target, crime lord, rapist, and murder of children.

She jumped off the roof to the next and the stopped seeing two snipers and two other men armed. She sighed really hoping she doesn’t get another scar.

She threw two shurikens at the snipers, killing them, then jumped down, threw a gas pellet and attacked one of the armed men. The other shot randomly until Ra’d tackled from behind and slit his throat. Selina punched the man then kicked his groin, then hooked her arm around his head and twisted his head sharply killing him. Ra’d appeared out of the light smoke.

They entered the building and knocked out all of the man’s body guards, Ra’d had killed a good portion. They entered the meeting room with at least ten men around a table.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

“Who the fuck are you people?”

Selina heard more of the people shouting. She sighed and threw shurikens at two men throats. Robert took a gun from underneath the table and raised it at Selina.

“Get out her you bitch otherwise I’ll shoot you. And end your life.”

“I’ve held a gun before and the way you’re pointing it, you wouldn’t even graze my body.”

“You sure about that?”

“Shoot me if you can.” She stared at him, her arms were still next to her body. Points like this she wished mob people would have better aims.

He shot the gun and the bullet missed her completely. “And this gentlemen is why you should listen to women more often,” Selina jumped onto the table and ran at the crime lord fast, pulling out her sword and sliced the man’s chest. Every other man at the table pulled out a gun shooting at Ra’d and aimed at Selina. She jumped off the table and sliced another man. Man after man bled on the floor as the two assassins walked out of the building.

“You truly are like a cat who just loves to play with her, giving it the chance to kill you and escape, but in the end you have already caught it.”

“Hmmm, have you never noticed that for ten years Ra’d?”

They arrived back at the castle three months later. They went from Rome to London to Chita to Berlin and so many more. No one had survived. Although Selina had at first never wanted to kill a soul once she had the taste for blood, the thirst never was quite satisfied with only one kill. Anyone who got in her way was dead. She gave up the belief of how people could change, after the first few times when all those people did was become her target in the near future.

Selina passed by the arena and saw Nyssa.

“Back so soon Lynx?” She stopped her battle and walked to Selina.

“I missed you too much.” Selina said sarcastically stopped and looked at her. Nyssa always wore the hood and the cloth that covered her nose and mouth.

“The Demon told me as soon as you arrived he wanted you to meet him in his chambers.”

“May I ask why?”

“Didn’t say.”

Selina sighed. She then thought for a second and reached in her bag, “said you never been to Japan.” She winked and gave her a cat statue, “it’s a Maneki Neko. Good luck charm.” Nyssa looked at it. Selina smiled and walked away. Nyssa was younger by five years or so, and Selina had a good friendship with her. Nyssa may be stubborn and a bit of a pain in the ass but better than her half sister. And Selina just wanted her to experience some of the good things in life. She had seen Nyssa’s room and seen some things Selina has brought to her.

Ra’d and Selina left afterwards towards the Demon’s Head chambers. Ra’d pushed the large doors open for Selina who just looked at him in return with glare that said I don’t need you to act like a gentleman. Selina’s heels clicked in the quite chamber. Talia was inside along with the ’Bat’. Both were standing but as soon as Selina’s heels clicked both looked at her.

“I see he survived longer. What persuaded Ra’s to keep him for your pleasure?” She smiled. Talia eyed her down with daggers.

“Kitte returns, with good news I presume.” Ra’s looked to Selina.

Ra’d kneeled and bowed his head. “Everyone is taken care of, no one survived. Crime lords are a thing of the past within the cities you told me.” She looked to newbie who looked at this scene. Their eyes met and he read her. His eyes showed shocked, she read his mind, but she knew he was reading her as well and saw the tinge of guilt. She turned away from him.

Ra’s hummed, “well done child.” He looked at her. She looked back with dead eyes. “You are dismissed.” She nodded. Ra’d stood and followed.

She was in her room sitting next to the large window, holding the silver box in her palms. She hummed a tune she remembered her mother would sing to her.

“You hum that tune, every night and stare at that box every night. I know the meaning of the box but what is that song.”

“I not even sure what the name of it even is anymore, I just remembered the music of it,” she replied to Ra’d as she looked at little children playing.

Ra’d sighed. He came up to her giving her food. “Do you know him?” She looked at him with a puzzling look. “The Bat?”

“No, but something in his look is familiar.” She honestly told him.

“The look you two gave each other looked like something more.”

“Jealous much Ra’d?”

“No, just looking out for you,” he stood up and left.

“Dramatic big fella.” She looked out the window again. She stood up, leaving her food at the windowsill carrying her silver box, putting it on the dresser. She walked toward the bath, but just before she could a knock came from the door. “Come in.”

“Kitte.” Those damn blue eyes walked in.

His Arabic could use some work, “Bat, what gives me the pleasure to see Talia’s lover boy here?” She looked but then made her way to her bath. She dropped her robe letting him see her back side that was filled with scars. She looked back at him sideways waiting for an answer.

He didn’t have a response. He didn’t even know what he was doing here. He walked in, mesmerized by her appearance until she entered the room and he no longer saw her. He looked around her room, finding barley anything. Until he looked at her dresser. A silver box. _His_ silver box. **“** _Besides I’m keeping this anyway,” she showed him a sliver box with a design of a circle with wings._ He saw a cat necklace next to it. _“Kai-i-tiya-tiya-e. It means cat in Arabian.”_ He held the box longer. _Selina, is this really you? Is really where you have been the past ten years? What happened?_ He placed it down. “I’m sorry to have bothered you, Kitte,” he left and she looked out the door puzzled.

She looked up at the stone candle lit ceiling. She continued to hum her tune and closed her eyes. She remembered all of her escape attempts from this place or from her missions. Ra’s had always found her or caught her and brought her back. She wanted to return to Gotham but that wasn’t possible. She didn’t have a chance to get to Gotham at all, the chance she had to see the homeland she once lived in was to take over Ra’s position. And that’s exactly what she was willing to do. He had once told her that she couldn’t escape his wrath, that if she did succeed in running away he would find those she loved in Gotham and kill them until she returned and stayed where he took her in, because she didn’t belong anywhere else. Since that day she no longer tried to escape, she trained, he killed. She fought with him reading him and learning his moves. She gained the respect of the assassins more than Talia had. She planned to kill the son of a bitch who ruined her life, take his place on his damn assassin throne. She planned to become the next Ra’s a Ghul.

 Note: This is my first time using this site I usually use Fanfiction.net but I decided to give this a try. I hope some of you like it, this is my first actiony piece that I'm trying. Please leave a comment/ review :)


	2. Chapter 2

She wiped the sword to her left connecting her blade to the other assassin’s blade. It created a loud clash. But Selina quickly brought her sword up seeing how he reacted she kicked her leg up and kicked his stomach pushing him away and onto the floor. She quickly turned around to the other assassin that she sent to crash onto a wall. He came toward her aiming for her side but she twirled away and slashed his back. Another came one that finally got off the floor from when she punched his jaw. The other she sent to the floor mere moments ago got back up and both attacked at the same time. She switched from attacking one blade to the other, making one go back a little to attack the other. She twisted and turned, slashed and stabbed, kicked and punched when given the perfect moment. As the end finally came by she stood, breathing heavily leaning on her sword as the assassin got back up. She fought ten of them. Some came after another; others were at the same time. She had slight bruises and cuts but nothing to major against ten men. She looked up seeing a dark figure watching her. She thought it was Ra’d but it wasn’t, it was someone who had such an interest to her, the Bat. She eyed him down as he looked down at her. Her teeth showed in gritted anger, she wanted to be alone, she didn’t want to be distracted by those blue eyes.

She looked at him longer as all the assassins finally get back up regaining their consciousness. “You really like being a creeper, stalking me around this castle don’t you?”

He just continued to look at her striking bright green eyes, “Not stalking you, just wanting to know more about you.”

“Hmm, I do believe you should be doing that with Talia otherwise she’ll get jealous that you’re taking an interest in me,” she gave him a fun teasing smile. He smiled as he saw how beautiful she was when she showed a true side of herself. He missed the smile of Selina Kyle, her teasing cleverness, and he missed her.

“You are just an interesting mystery.”

“I’m a mystery? And you are the detective?” she smiled and gave a small laugh, “May I ask how I’m a mystery?”

“You fight with such passion yet I know when you kill you feel guilt. Why would a killer show such guilt when she has done this time and time again? In addition, how is it you have more respect than the daughters of Ra’s, when you are a woman who came here at the age of ten while they were trained when they were younger and were raised here knowing these assassins?”

She narrowed her brows looking at him from above. How did he know how old she was when she came here? “I wouldn’t know detective, maybe you should find evidence of how that came to be.” She stared at him longer looking at his eyes. “What is your real name Bat?”

Bruce looked down at her, smiled, then winked and then walked away. She raised her eyebrow looked back at the assassins walking out of the room. She walked out along with them. She got to her room and saw Ra’d laying on her bed, with his arms folded behind his head. “Don’t you have your own to lay upon?”

“Mmm but I enjoy being in this one, of course with company.”

“I’m sure you would.” She placed her weapon down on the dresser top, and stripped off her armor. She then took off her shirt leaving her bra on and walked towards Ra’d swaying her hips. She crawled on top and kissed his lips. He pulled his arms out from behind but she held his wrists with her smaller softer hands. She brought the kiss to be more passionate but stopped abruptly pulling her lips from his, causing him to groan. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Anything.” His eyes were still closed as her lips hovered just above his own.

“Find more about the one you call the Bat.” He eyes widened, and she sat up letting go of his wrists as he moved up as well.

“What believe he well effect the plan somehow?”

“Well he could give us trouble. He seems to have a lot of interest in me, he’s been getting close to Ra’s and Ra’s seems to be loving him and how well he progressed. His moves have become better and it looks as if he has trained with us just as long as I have. How is that possible? Furthermore, he has gotten close to Talia. I thought he may have not been someone to worry about because he was nobody and seemed weak, and didn’t know he was watching me so closely. I want to learn why is he here, why he is interested I me because if he learns about us killing Ra’s, I’ll be dead in the middle of the night, never knowing when the day will come.”

“Hush, you worry too much,” he brushed strands of her hair out of her face and put them behind her ear, “I will do as you say but as off right now,” he kissed her lips passionately and brought her down with him.

* * *

 

She pulled on a robe and starred out to the dark night sky covered with clouds showing no stars and only showing pieces of the moon. Reminded her exactly of Gotham, dark and covered the sky with smoke with only parts of the moon shinning down on the earth. _Why do I miss a place that had just as many problems as this one? Why couldn’t I end up somewhere better where I wouldn’t have to kill or be kill, where I be safe and enjoy life?_ As her eyes looked up a small bright light illuminated from the village at the bottom left of her vision. Her eyes looked down and saw a small fire starting to burn buildings. She looked at Ra’d content and sleeping peacefully, she grabbed her clothes and quickly left the rm. She ran down the hall pulling on her hood and her cloth to cover her mouth.

* * *

 

Bruce who slept alone and away from Talia was wondering about Selina. Wondering what her life must have been like. She had scars on her back and two tattoos that seemed to be more burned on them with colorful ink on a needle. He wanted her to remember him but would she. _Does she even remember where or who she took the box from? Would she even care for me?_ His eyes wondered around in the dark room. He tried to close his eyes but then he heard the high pitch scream from a close distance. He looked to his window and saw a village burning but also a figure helping people escape out of buildings. But he also saw a herd of people on horses with carriages.

* * *

 

She was told to kill the rapist, the murder, the kidnapper, the crime lord, anyone who gets in the way of a better tomorrow. Of a cleansed world.

She was never told to protect or save the innocent. But she was never told not to save the innocent. Ra’s told her the innocent are weak and minor sacrifices that must be made. But world would there be if everyone was cleansed? The innocent are the ones she is willing to protect, willing to save, willing to disobey Ra’s for. The innocent are what make her strive to take over Ra’s and make new plans for the League of Assassins. Assassins will no longer leave a trail of defenseless lives behind.

She ran into a building finding a child in a corner. She picked him up and held him tightly to her chest as she looked back into the entrance of where she entered being closed off. She looked around and found a window. She ran and covered the child’s head from the breaking glass and ducked down her head.

She landed on the ground and looked up at the building seeing it fall down slightly. She ran to the where everyone was and found the mother of the child in her arms.

“Is everyone out?” Selina asked in their native tongue.

“Yes, thank you.” The middle aged woman replied with tears streaming down her face.

“I know this must be hard but all of you must leave to the nearest village. Do you know how this started though?”

The woman shook her head.

Selina grimaced and looked at the floor. There were footprints of horse’s hooves. These people only had donkeys and most died because of the fire. Selina looked to the woman and the child as well as everyone in the village who huddled together in the cool night air. “They took our daughters!” So many women cried, and Selina couldn’t help but remember of the case Jim Gordon had with children in the streets including he being taken.

She nodded and ran in the direction of the hooves. She followed the hooves to another village. But no building was on fire. She knocked on a door but no one answered. She went to another building and looked through the window. Lights where on but no one answered. She saw horses but that’s not where the trail went. The trail continued through the village. She jumped onto a black gypsy horse and followed the trail some more. She was the horse bare back but that didn’t bother her. What itched what struck at her more was that there were people taking children away from their homes. And they will get what they deserve.

* * *

 

Bruce followed the herd to an old city that seemed abandoned. They took the girls into some building but he saw there were over twenty men. He saw men with guns, men with blades., and men taking young girls into a building drugging them.

He heard more hooves but not as many as before. He looked out beyond somewhere in the horizon where the sun was starting to rise there was a horse running towards the clan of people. The horse came closer, he kept turning his head to people back to the horse curious if there was another child taken but as the horse ran through the streets, no one was on it. Suddenly he was grabbed and punched in the face.

* * *

 

“Where are the girl-“ She saw his crystal blue eyes. “Detective?” She groaned and rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here?” She snarled through her black cloth.

Bruce rubbed the side of his face. “I followed these men he after they burned down a village.” She growled and looked to the building. “They are drugging the girls, and putting them in somewhere in the building.”

Selina looked at Bruce, “I have no time to watch your pathetic ass so stay here.” She jumped down and immediately through blades at men’s throats. Man after man guarding the area where taken down.

* * *

 

No one was alive. All those men died. Society was to do that. Justice was to determine whether a man should die or live. Men are suppose to get a trail a fair trial.

Bruce watched as Selina killed the guards and then entered through a window. He heard gun shots but he knew the only blood being spread where the men pulling the triggers by Selina’s hand. _No its Ra’s! Ra’s took her and made her this way_! _Or did he?_ He wanted it to be the first thing but he only saw the ladder. Selina choosing this path.

* * *

 

She cut throats, twisted necks, and suffocated men. She found girl after girl tied to a bed, drugged, nearly beaten and almost raped. She saved them.

“Who the hell are you?” It was spoken in a slang tongue but Selina understood. He had a gun pointed at her but she acted quick disabling him.

“Where is your boss?” He didn’t speak. “You have over two hundred more bones to break, so speak now and you’ll die quickly for what you have done.”

She saw the fear, and he finally spoke, “He’s… He’s on his way to some clients in Riyadh.”

She stabbed his heart. She grabbed some girls helping them stand and walk out as she saw the Detective help some as well.

“Why did you kill them?” He sounded angry and she was confused.

“You’re telling me you would rather have them live and do this to more girls? Have them burn down more villages? Have them hurt more of the innocent?”

“You can’t decide their fate! These men deserve trails and se what they get.”

“You know what they get? To escape and continue hurting others. No matter how many times you put a murderer, a rapist, a kidnapper, a psycho in jail, they a will always be that and continue to do that! Justice will do nothing but allow them back on the streets to harm others. Now if you don’t mind I have to find the guy behind this all.” Selina jumped onto a horse but he grabbed her arm.

“I’m coming with you. The girls will be fine here.” He jumped onto a horse as well.

It wasn’t long until they came across a small shelter with more men in guard. Again Selina killed them while he was told to sit back. But he followed behind her as she finally found the man watching explicit TV and smoking a cigar with his two body guards. She sliced ones neck and stabbed the blade through the other. The big brave man who was in control of sex trafficking jumped and started to pled for his life. “What you do is completely unacceptable.” She growled in Arabian. She raised her blade but Bruce ran and grabbed her arms.

“Selina don’t!” Her eyes widen. “He deserves justice!”

She heard nothing but her name echoing in her head in his voice. “You want justice!? Fine!” She took the man by the collar and put him in back of her horse tied up. She went back to the girls and got them to their families. She then tossed the man to the village people. “This man,” she points to Bruce, “says this man deserves justice. He ordered men to burn your village, take your children and I give you what _he”_ she points back to Bruce, “believes this man deserves. Do as you please.” Selina walked away as the people started to beat him and Bruce looked at it in horror. She passed him, “that’ your justice.”

Bruce followed her to the castle but before they made twenty close to it she punched him. “Who are you and how do you know my name?” He didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to. “Who are you!?” She snarled and punched him again. He wiped blood from his now spilt lip. “You stock me! You know my name. You come into my room and walk out without anything to say! Who are you?” She grabbed her dagger and poked under his chin with it.

He reacted quickly, slapping the knife away, and kissed her lips. He didn’t know why but he did. She kicked him away and her green eyes showed more anger than before. “Where did you get that sliver box in your room?”

“What?”

“That sliver box in your room, where did you get it.”

“I stole it from some dude, didn’t live after our encounter.”

“Are you sure?”She eyed him more closely, “Because I remember you taking that box from me and kissing me, then leaving through the study’s window.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Selina didn’t know how to respond. The boy she had once taken the silver box that reminded her of Gotham, the boy she had given his first kiss to, the boy who seemed so strange yet intriguing to her ten years ago was standing front of her. “You’re not him.” He looked at her, “You can’t be. What would a stuck up rich kid do here?”

“This stuck up rich kid can’t stand the way Gotham is. So he sent out to find out how criminals think and why they do what they do but also to learn different fighting techniques.”

“For what, to fight crime? Plan to be a Sherlock Holmes?”

“Not exactly.”

“I’m pretty sure if you’re,” she didn’t want to say his name, “who you say you are you would use your money to help the people of Gotham. That what a good rich person does.”

“Yes I could do that but that won’t prevent so many being hurt and killed.”                         

“But how will you stop that? You just disapproved of everything I just did? You going to put them in jail over and over again so they can just escape over and over again?”

“I’ll be a symbol they’ll fear so no one will bother to.”

“I’m so sure.” She started to walk away but he reached out to grab her.

“Selina!”

“Stop! Stop calling me that! You don’t know me and you aren’t Bruce!” She finally said his name, after ten years she finally spoke it. She has often thought of the name but never bothered to say it out loud because she missed him and she had remembered the day she left him and how hurt he was. He loved the way she said it even if she was angry.

“You know I am.” He pulled down her hood and looked into her eyes that shined more without the shade of the hood over it.

“Leave me be Detective,” She twisted around and left him.

* * *

 

She was at the top of a mountain by noon. Once she left Bru- no the Detective, she grabbed some things and left to climb a mountain.

The cold fresh air blew at her. She loved climbing every sense Ra’s made her. She mostly enjoyed it when he no longer went with her, she felt as if she had freedom.

 _“I remember you taking that box from me and kissing me, then leaving through the study’s window.”_ She bit her lip and still felt his lips lingering on hers. _“Selina!”_ _His_ voice was something she loved him saying her name.

She hummed walking back and forth on the mountain top looking at valleys expand below her.

“Something troubles you child,” her eyes widen and her back stiffens, _Ra’s_. “You saved the girls. So what is it?” She could hear him from directly behind her. “Or rather… who is it?”

She grabbed her blade and swung it back making it connect with his neck, beheading him. “If only it was that easy,” she breathed in air rapidly as if she just fought a battle of twenty men. “Don’t let him get in your head. Don’t let anyone get in your head.” _Protect the innocent. Kill Ra’s._

“Kitte?” it was a woman’s voice. Young but rough and more cruel than a woman’s voice should be. Her name was Aria, well that’s what everyone called her. Abused by her parents and killed them both once she was a teenager. Ra’s found her and brought her in. Selina being eighteen at the time only two years older than her became friends with her. Gained her trust and believed in more of Selina’s world and her future cleansed world where the innocent where no longer harmed but saved. “Ra’s sends for you.”

“When doesn’t he?”

“His rein will soon be over, Kitte,” Selina heard the satisfaction and smile in her voice.

“Ra’s can wait I have other things to deal with before him.”

* * *

 

Selina stared at the sliver box some more. She rubbed her fingers through the design and the edges. She smiled back at the thought of that night. How she truly wanted to kiss him the whole time they balanced on the stairwell railings, when they through food at each other. She remembered entering his household seeing him play chess with himself like some weird rich kid he was. She then remembered handing his stuff back saying to keep things honest between them and gave him the bag of his stuff and saying shell keep this box and kissed him.

She placed the box down beside her as she looked out the window and flickered her eyes closed leaning her head on the wall next to her.

_Her feet pounded against the ground and splashed water in every direction as she stepped in puddles. It was raining outside heavily but that gave her cover, right? If she couldn’t see far neither couth they. Plus she had a head start, all she needed to do was find someplace where they wouldn’t find her. Someplace far and **safe.**_

_She grabbed her hood making sure it wouldn’t fall and cover her head any more she could. She turned right, she turned left having no clue as to where she was or going she had a disadvantage but usually people would only catch you if you go straight, like in the movies. One thing she remembered from watching movies in Gotham, never go straight continuously otherwise you’re dead._

_She saw a fire escape down and decided to climb it. She knew it probably wasn’t the safest idea but it probably could help her in the long run._

_As she came to the top of the building she found a cat meowing at her from a under a small sheltering area in the corner. She walked there and sat next to the cat. The cat carefully came up to her and sniffed and decided Selina was trustworthy to allow her to pet itself. The cat comforted Selina making her feel an odd sense of safety in this strange world she was now in. She was so comfortable and relaxed that she had forgotten about the rain that drenched her or the assassin boy they made go after her. She forgotten about everything, that she let her guard down and didn’t notice the assassin in front of the small sheltering area. But then a light had shined through the rain droplets and a man shouted in a different language. It sounded do muffled but then the assassin was talking back. Selina took this as a cue to run but the man who, she guess was the home owner pulled out a gun and shot her in the chest three times._

_She knew eventually with all the trouble she causes in Gotham she would have been shot but not until like twenty, maybe. But she never imagined what it would have felt like to be shot at. The bullets impaled her soft fragile eleven year old skin. She breathed heavily while the assassin boy went and stabbed the guy who shot her. The image was blurry but she made it out. But everything was dimming. Everything was getting darker and she knew she was bleeding out. She knew she was dying and although she was young and she was happy to. Happy to escape out of the miserable hellish world she was brought into. She closed her eyes and breathed in her last watery breath. She saw Ivy’s face, her mothers, her fathers, her grandparents and then Bruce’s. Bruce’s smiling happy face as they threw food at each other. Bruce’s confused shocked face once she kissed him. She smiled to herself._

_She opened her eyes wide but everything was such a blurry watered down image. She swam up and jumped out of what seemed like a pool and the first face she saw was Ra’s. She went to attack him but something was stabbed into her and her eyes were shut again._

_The second time she opened her eyes it was to a candle lit room. And Ra’s along with the girls named Nyssa and Talia and the assassin boy were watching her. She could have sworn she died. No she remembered she died. She screamed at Ra’s questioning him but he simply answered “we resurrected . You have great potential I not willing to lose.” She had tears starting to stream down her face and she realized that she couldn’t even escape this place with death._

She woke up to darker sky with the sun already down passed the horizon. She tighten her lips as she realized she relived the nightmare over again. She got up leaving the sliver box at the window and left the room.

She found Nyssa looking down at her with the same eyes she did in her memory. “You’re crying,” she didn’t say it with any concern it was just a statement.

Selina gently went to touch her face and felt the water on her fingers. She quickly wiped them off angered as Nyssa saw her in a moment of weakness.

Nyssa continued to stare at her but then finally spoke after what seemed like an hour, “what is the matter?” Nyssa wasn’t one to really care for others problems or even try to care but Selina saw something within the fifteen year old girl that showed her that Nyssa was actually caring.

“I’m fine Nyssa. I had a moment of weakness that should have never came out.” Selina felt bad for not telling her especially when Nyssa was actually caring but she still felt like Nyssa just wanted to information out of her.

Nyssa looked outside the window. “Why did you save them?”

“People shouldn’t just get the chance to burn down a village and take girls to sell them. Nyssa people need protecting and this village is next to a League of Assassins and they have done nothing but give us crops and other things from time to time.” Nyssa continued to look toward the sky.

Nyssa opened her mouth to speak once more but the door opened up with Ra’d peeking his head out.

“Kitte I must speak to you in private.” Selina smiled toward Nyssa and nodded at her making Nyssa having the cue to leave. As she reached the door both Ra’d and Nyssa smiled and Ra’d kissed her on the forehead, Nyssa accustomed to this action shrugged it off. As soon as the door closed Selina tapped the area beside her. “Two more men apparently want to join in over rebellion,” he whispered.

“Not much of a rebellion more like a takeover.” She smiled to Ra’d. “We will soon protect them.”

Ra’d looked at her closely then and saw the lines on tears. “You dreamt it again didn’t you?”

“It’s not really pleasant to remember. Being revived sucks and isn’t a fun process when you want to die.”

“So you still hate me for that,” he sighed and looked away from her face.

“Can’t really blame you for bringing me back but you didn’t revive me. That wasn’t you’re choice that was Ra’s’.”

“I’m sorry for that Selina. I should have been faster that ay you would have never died.” He got and started t walk back and forth thinking, “maybe should have let you go. Its because of me you had that happen. But once Ra’s has a good feeling about someone he’s willing to do anything to keep them alive.”

“No really a smart idea.” Selina muttered. “So how many are on our side by now?”

“A little less than half of the league.”

“Mmmm. We have mostly the strongest ones so we could just kill whoever gets in our way and the others will mostly likely join, otherwise we kill them or let them go. Now I do believe I have a fight with Ra’s today.” Selina got up and went to get her armor and weapons. She looked back at him as she opened the door and winked at him.

Ra’d watched her walk away and smiled. He then grabbed the sliver box and looked at it. He never knew what was inside it but Selina never showed him, if it could be open. He tossed it onto the bed and left.

_“You are no longer Vincent Jacobs.” He saw only darkness, head pounding, and his head felt water under him and dripping from his now, he rubbed his head, now shaven head. “He no longer exists. You are Ra’d Samaha.” He woke up in a chamber he never seen before. You are no longer Vincent Jacobs.” He was chained to the ground barely able to move.” “He no longer exists. You are Ra’d Samaha.” He was feed very little. “You are no longer Vincent Jacobs.” He clashed his blade with connected with another. Sparks flew off and Ra’d grunted as he was slashed by a dagger. “You are Ra’d Samaha.” He kneeled down before Ra’s. Ra’s order him to drink an unknown liquid and he did it willingly. “Everyone you knew and loved no longer exists. You are an Assassin.” He held onto rope tightly as some woman burned on a symbol on him._

_His fifteen year old mind was no longer the immature happy silly boy he would be at school. He resembled more of his cold hearted father and brother. He was now Ra’s’ warrior, his assassin who listened to his every word._

_He walked among halls and heard a child cry._ A childs cry _. He stopped and felt something familiar. He walked on and moved towards it. He turned the corner and saw a girl with black hair and green hazel eyes. She screamed and looked at him. She smiled as she saw him. She reached out and Ra’d came up to her. A blurry flash of something passed through his head. A girl that reached out toward him and arms from his point of view reached her and picked her up. He was back in the castle and picked up the girl, smiling at her laughter. “She is my daughter.” Ra’s’ voice came from behind, “Nyssa.”_

_Two years later Nyssa was starting to practice sword fighting and was still learning other moves. He had a sisterly bond with Nyssa. He protected her and aught her. It was then though that a ten year old girl came into the castle and caused a different atmosphere._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although its my birthday I wanted to give you guys who are actually enjoying this story a gift. Thanks for all the kudos so far and hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)

She entered the courtyard only to see a shirtless billionaire playboy and Ra’s al Ghoul. Ra’s attacked his sides then went for his legs; Wayne dodged them all. She hadn’t really seen him fight except for that fist time before she left to Rome. All she saw was expert skill. Expert skill in everything, dodging, sword fighting, knowing where to hit for pressure points. Ra’s stopped and so did the Detective once they spotted Selina. She saw Bruce panting but once he caught her eyes he gave her a small smile, she stared at him with a stoic face.

“Kitte, I assume you know the bat,” Ra’s spoke in his native tongue.

She continued to look at him, “Detective,” she muttered to herself.

“I must leave but you are more than willing to take my place Kitte.” She didn’t show it but she inside she was shaking with anger.

“With Pleasure,” she said under her breath in French.

Ra’s left not really carrying what she said. Selina took off most of her armor, wearing a shirt, pants, shoes and her gloves. She swung her blade out and spun it around then pointed it at him.

Bruce spoke before he pulled his blade, “You speak French?”

“I speak ten languages,” she responded in Spanish. Bruce raised his eyebrow up impressed by the once carefree girl who didn’t bother with anyone. “Now shut up and fight.”

He attacked first but she dodged and swung her blade hitting it, he held his sword firmly and bringing it up against hers and then swung his legs under her. She jumped and twisted round housing him but he grabbed her foot and pushed her to the ground. She looked at his face and how focused he was. She Kicked his leg from the ground and then kicked his hip as he crouched down from the first hit. The second blow caused him to fall down and straddled him, putting a dagger to his throat. He looked up at her and smiled. That damn smile of his was killing her along with those eyes, but even if this was real, that she had to kill him she couldn’t and wouldn’t do it, and she didn’t know why. “What are you smiling about Detective?”

“I imaged you on top in a totally different situation,” he smirked catching her off guard. He saw her loosen the grip on the dagger just a tinge, showing she wasn’t focusing, showing she was caught off guard completely and didn’t know what to do and immediately he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to the ground and crawled on top holding both of her wrist with his hands above her head.

She wasn’t truly a fan of being held but if he wanted to play dirty, “must say, this wouldn’t be the first a man had to hold me down just to be the one on top,” she smirked as she kneed her knee into his groin. He groaned in pain and she flipped them over again. Holding her dagger at his throat once more. “This is technically defeat for you Detective. You did you words to catch me off guard but you failed to hold me down and finish me.”

She got off of him and glared down, “get up.”

He got up like she asked and again they drew their blades. They fought more with their blades this time trying to hit each other’s weak spots but too evenly matched. They both read each other’s body but neither of them could hit where they wanted because the other always knew where to block at the exact time. After so long of not being able to hit each other Selina twirled the swords around making both fling out of their hands. Immediately she went for a punch and Bruce dodged it grabbing her wrist and twisting her around. She rammed her head backwards onto his nose. “Shame I actually liked your nose,” she said it sarcastically after she was out of his hold and looked back at him. He smirked at her comment and went to kick her right side. He faked her out and ended up kicking her left side inside. She groaned in pain for a second but then punched his gut in return and as he went to punch her back she him under his arm on the a pressure point. He kicked her left side then her right, then backed up but he realized his mistake as he saw her getting a distance to run and then she jumped up to his neck wrapping her thighs over his neck. He landed on his back as she looked down at him from above. She unwrapped her thighs, but Bruce then grabbed her hips and through her over his head. She got back up but, and Bruce saw that she was in a position like a cat, ready to pounce and kill its prey for once and for all. Bruce got up and as she charged at him but what he didn’t see coming where the claws on the glove that weren’t there before. She managed to scratch his chest causing him to bleed. But he just ignored the stinging feeling wanting to defeat Selina.

She unleashed a series of attacks that he managed to somewhat block. Bruce then realized that if he could get a handle on his blade it would be game over but he needed her down on the ground. As she knocked him down he looked to his side noticing sand on the ground. Although only a light layer of sand, he grabbed as much as he could and threw it at her as she came to do her finally pronounce before biting his neck to finish him. He rolled out of the way and grabbed her blade and as she got the sand out of her eyes, she found a blade close to her throat.

She was angry with herself. He got the best of her. He was better than her.

He breathed heavily, then swung the blade away from her. It when he realized he was holding her blade. She had a necklace wrapped around it along with yellow green stones that were on the rim of the handle and the bottom. _Cat eyes._

He reached out for her but she just looked at his hand and got up herself. She looked at him and took her blade from him, but groaned as she realized how much bleeding she caused. “Follow me.”

“What for?”

“Do you want to bleed out?” It was then that he remembered his chest was bleeding. She started to walk away and he followed her.

“When did you learn to stitch?” He asked while she bite of the string from the roll and put it in the needle.

She didn’t answer his question until she starting to stitch him up while he growled from the pain, “When I was twelve.”

“A bit young.”

“Never too young to learn something that can save you or others.” She carefully stitched it focusing on the four long lines that more so resembled he had been scratched down by some kind of big cat.

Bruce looked around as an uncomfortable silence came between them.

“What happened to you?” He looked at the box on the bed next to him.

She sighed, fighting her lips up as she finished the first line. “Bruce,” his eyes beamed as she said his name, “Do you remember the assassins that chased after us, when I was staying at your mansion?” She bit of the string again and started on the second mark.

“Yes.”

“Well, the night I left… you… I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Her eyes didn’t look up to see his expression, “and I wanted to keep the snow globe,” he saw a shadow of a smile as he looked down at her. “First present in such a long time and I saw that you were happy but then I remembered that the assassins were after me. I brought you trouble and that wasn’t my intention so I thought maybe if I left you and stopped our friendship you’d be safe.” Bruce smiled at the kind sweet act she thought she was doing just for him. Selina still focused on the stitches breathed in and didn’t look up. “But afterwards I was taken. Still not sure why but I was taken here. To Ra’s.”

“Who’s Ra’s?”

“Ra’s is who you call Ducard.”

“What did he do Selina?” He went to reach out towards her but she looked at him.

“Nothing you can undo or make me forget.” She looked down at the kit but then looked out.

Although she told him not to move, he moved his hand out and grabbed her chin to look at him. He saw the pain in her eyes, “What did he do Selina?”

She sighed and went back to working on the marks she made, “Bruce I was eleven by the time I killed my first person. It haven’t even been a year since I came here and I had to murder someone that I didn’t even know what he did wrong. I would say every man in Ra’s assigns is meant to be killed but he has killed innocents plenty of times, not caring. I have killed innocents plenty of times but every time I feel guilty about it because they were in the line of fire but did nothing wrong.” He heard the anger in her voice, but then he thought back to that day when she arrived back from her trip killing so many in different nations. She felt guilty that day because she wasn’t able to save someone, an innocent. “But I was eleven and I was forced to kill him. Being so gullible at the time, he told me to kill him or everyone I cared for was dead. He told me this was the only way to save others. So I thought of Ivy, some of my street friends, Slam Bradley who’s older but a cool dude, and you.” She stopped and finally looked up at him. He smiled a sad small smile at her and grabbed her chin again and bent down to kiss her. Their lips met and Selina didn’t want to stop it this time. She didn’t want to let go of him again. But she did placing her head on his shoulder, “That’s not even the worst of it Bruce.” He shifted himself and looked at her. Her eyes were a written story of pain. She went to working on the long scratch she made finishing the last of it. “It was that night that I tried to run away. The night after I saw the blood of my first victim. I ran not sure where to go, only looking for safety in some place. I was killed that night.” He looked down at her in confusion. “I went to some roof of a man and he shot me. More than once.” She breathed in slowly, “You don’t know how relieved how happy I was to die. After what I did I felt like I needed to die.” She looked up at him, “little did I know Ra’s would revive me with the Lazarus Pool. I woke up after what only felt like five minutes of sleep.”

“Selina.” He said it so soft and sad but she loved the way he spoke her name and was touched by it nether the less.

“That wasn’t the last or only time I was revived Bruce.” His eyes widen in shock. “three years later, only fourteen I killed myself. I just wanted an escape. All I had was Ra’d but I still didn’t trust him enough and I felt he was only watching me and being there for me because he was Ra’s puppet like everyone else.” She brushed her hand lightly against his chest feeling his smooth yet hard flesh. “I was yet again revived. Ra’s punished me afterwards. You’d think people would fear death but truly I feared Ra’s hand and what he would do to those I loved. I always thought if I were dead, everyone would be safe.” She pulled on tight closing the wound but Bruce grunted in the slight pain. “The third time I died was when Talia put a sword through me. I was eighteen. She wanted me dead more than ever only because she feared I’d take her place in being Ra’s’ next heir. She’s stupid to believe Ra’s would put a woman where he is. But that won’t matter soon,” she muttered the last part quietly.

Bruce stared at her as she placed the stuff away finishing healing his wounds. But she had more wounds tan him that could never be fixed. He felt like he was to blame. She became a part of this mess because she wanted to protect him along with others.

She got up and looked at the box. She grabbed it and placed it on the drawer. “Why do you still have that?” Bruce got up and followed her. He went behind her and placed his hand over hers.

“Kept me in touch with who I was and reminded e of the people I miss.” She turned around and looked up at his crystal blue eyes. “Reminded me of my horrible yet fun home, Gotham. But it also reminded me of that crazy fun day we had when I tried to sell your stuff,” she smiled.

He dipped down and captured her lips. She kissed back, then slightly pulled away, “must say you have gotten better at kissing though,” she teased.

He kissed her cheeks, “that’s the Selina I know.” He then kissed down to her neck, his hands moved to her hips, grabbing them pulling her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist crossing her feet. He brought her slowly to the bed, kissing her lips to her neck to her collar bone. He felt her smile against his lips. As they reached the bed Selina kneeled down on the bed and brought Bruce down with her. He took her shirt off and kissed her down to her sternum.

Ra’d walked to Selina’s door. He hadn’t slept in his bed in so long but he preferred Selina’s any day if the week. He walked through the halls and heard laughter erupting from Selina’s room. He wasn’t sure when the last time he heard Selina’s laugh was. A true genuine laugh. As he approached closer, he heard other sounds that he was so accustomed to with her at night. He went to the door, and opened it slowly only to revel the Bat on top of her. They were both still a bit clothed but the saw his gently touches on her and her hands in he is hair. He saw him speak something I her ear and saw a smile. No a something wider than a smile plastered on Selina’s face. Something he had never seen before. He felt a certain ache that he never felt before. A painful ache. He closed the door and walked away. He hadn’t in his bed but the felt the need to get used to it once more.

_The girl was frightened but he saw something strong headed in her. Something that he knew that Ra’s saw in her as well._

_He was there when Ra’s pushed the girl to kill a man. An innocent man. He told to kill him or everyone she loved or cared about was dead. She screamed and pleaded not. He slapped her and told her to do it. She hesitantly grabbed the blade and closed her eyes, softly saying sorry as she lifted the blade up and sliced the man’s head off. He was there to chase her that night and see her bleed. He didn’t want to lose her. He knew she wanted to escape from her prison but he felt something in her. Something that could release himself. He brought her back, Ra’s revived her and he saw the pain, the agonizing pain and hatred in her eyes._

_It was strange to see a girl six year later at the age of seventeen, who refused to kill a man was cold and blood thirsty but he saw it was only to those that truly deserved to die._

He walked down the halls to no knowing where to walk but he found himself outside. Nyssa was staring at a fire and he joined her.

Bruce brushed her hair back and smiled at her glowing happy green eyes. “I never stopped looking for you.” Blankets were wrapped around her loosely as she drew a design on his chest.

She laughed, “such a corny thing to say. But I’m surprised you never gave up.”

“I thought I did. I declared you dead but I still looked. Searched for a sign of you, dead or alive happy to see you alive.”

“Are you really happy? I’m a murderer. An assassin. You clearly don’t approve of the ways I lived here. The ways I had to have lived here.”

“You can change.” She looked at him shocked. “When I’m done here we can go back to Gotham. You can be back home with me.” She blinked repeatedly. Its what she wanted but she couldn’t.

“I can’t,” she sat up.

“Why not? You want an escape don’t you. So come with me.”

“Bruce I want to stop this madness. Not just with me but this whole league. And no one can leave the league unless Ra’s allows it. But Ra’s has and will never. He’ll only let you go if you kill him. But then you’d be taking his place.” She held the covers close to her chest. “I want to save the innocent and Ra’s wants to cleanse the world. I’m tired of seeing defenseless lives lost while he doesn’t care.”

“Selina you can’t-“

“I will. I’m going to kill him Bruce and start a new League of Assassins. Then _you_ can go home safely and leave Ra’s hand."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Selina held the cover tightly to her chest staring at a wall not really caring for Bruce who was staring at her back. He wanted to change the topic so bad. He had to convince her somehow to not kill Ra’s and come back with him. Come back home.

He shuffled up a little and touched her back hesitantly, and tracing her scars. She turned her head to the side not fully moving her body. She loved his touched. His gently soft touches kept getting to her over the night and it won’t stop this burning feeling she inside her. He traced a symbol she had imprinted in her, it was a cat eye. He smiled at the thought that cats are what exactly represent her, independent, dangerous yet graceful and beautiful. He kissed her shoulder and traced her other symbol. It was a diamond, to mark her as the thief. He moved to kiss her neck and inhaled her scent. She smelled sweet like a flower yet he knew she was anything but a flower. She was like a rose, alluring, beautiful, yet get to close without watching for the thorns and you get pricked.

She sifted slightly to face him now. She brought one hand up to his cheek and smiled. She leaned in and kissed his lips gently, then pulled away resting her head on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead, “All your touches won’t make me leave Bruce, they’ll just make me miss you more.”

He sighed, “Selina I’m not leaving without you.”

“If you don’t leave behind the fight, I’ll make you leave after. I don’t want you here with Ra’s anymore. He has a purpose for you hear otherwise he would have killed you. He doesn’t kill people because they can’t fight, he kills them because he eventually has no use for you. I will protect you once you leave, I’ll make sure no one comes after you. I control half of Ra’s’ assassins now. I don’t want you to be stuck with my problems.”

“Selina, I got myself stuck here before you. I was the one traveling around the world wondering what drives criminals to do what they do and I’ve learned from different teachers how to fight. I was in prison when Henry- Ra’s came to me, telling me to come here.”

“what do you plan to do with those now newly learned skills of yours?”

“A symbol that will hopefully change Gotham.”

“Gotham has become more of a scum place than usual?”

“Every since I found out my father’s secrets, and dug into more of what happens on the streets of Gotham, I just want to help and clean the streets,” he looked down at Selina, “the right way.”

“You mean your justice way? With a trial? Again you can’t change who I am now, this why you wouldn’t want me to be there.”

“Anyone can change Selina.”

“Not a monster with so much blood that she can’t wash away and isn’t really willing to try anymore,” She looked at the bright moon shining down on the mountain in the clear black sky. He grabbed her around her waist and kissed her shoulder once more.

“And I’m not willing to give up,” he growled in her ear sending shivers down her spine, he turned her around and stole her lips in with such aggression which was different than the kisses he has been sharing and she loved it more. She retaliated and grabbed onto his shoulder, impaling him with her nails harder this time making him groan but he enjoyed it none the less. He moved his hands all around her smooth yet scared body and bite her neck, leaving her a memento f him. He then sucked, kissed and licked the same spot. She moaned but bite her lip to stop herself. He flipped her, landing her head in her pillows, and made his way down to her sternum.

She was enjoying the pleasure but if he wanted to play rough she wasn’t going to let him have his way. She pulled his head up by his hair and saw the power, the dark side of Bruce Wayne and couldn’t help but grin. She pushed him off her and straddled his hips, holding his hands down with hers next to his head. She knew he had more strength than her but she wasn’t going to let that stop her, to hold him down. She bit his ear and spoke in a sultry tone that made the growl come out once more. He grabbed her lower back as she licked his ear and slammed her down on the bed again, grabbing her thighs tightly and moving his lips down to her breast to her neck and back to her lips crashing his on hers and then he finally made her see the stars in the dark night sky passed the stone walls and ceilings of the damned castle she saw as a cage.

* * *

 

Ra’d rode a horse to where the village people where now living, seeking out Asil. Asil was a lovely woman who took care of his children, since his wife had died.

He married beautiful village woman with striking green eyes and dark brown hair that was close to black. He loved her so much even though he was twenty at the time. His wife’s name was ‘Abal. He had meet her walking to the village to get food one day and he wouldn’t stop coming to her afterwards struck by her beauty. They had three children, she had died during child birth of his only son Raji. She was only twenty six. Their other two children were twin girls, with stunning eyes and named Amber and Anjum. He had never told Selina about ‘Abal and obviously his two girls and boy.

Selina was sixteen when he and she had felt something or at least he thought, but he denied her and didn’t want to get close to her for he had a family. It wasn’t until two years later, once ‘Abal had died and Selina was eighteen had he fallen for Selina. He wanted to marry her and show her his children. He wanted another life. He had only felt happy around the green eyed cat, but now he only felt pain.

Asil had greeted him holding his boy, who smiled as he recognized his father, while Amber sat at the table. Although only five Amber had been on e of the girls Selina had saved. He was grateful for such a caring beautiful soul, and as much as he felt betrayed and jealous he owed a debt to her none the less for saving his baby girl. And he would help her still in taking over Ra’s even if she was in bed with another.

Raji pulled at his father’s ear and grabbed Ra’d’s lips with her other small hand. “Where is Anjum?”

“Still in bed,” Asil put her head down avoiding his eyes giving him the hint of how her sickness has gotten worse.

He quickly put Raji down on the floor next to his toys and walked through the small home. He found Anjum wrapped in covers coughing and shaking. He didn’t care for her sickness and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and opened her red yet still huge cute eyes at him, “Papa?”

“shhhh, sleep my child,” he kissed her lips.

“Papa I had a dream.”

“What was it my child?”

“Someone in dark clothing entered thought the window and put a needle in me papa.” Ra’d’s eyes opened wide. _Ra’s!_ He knew. he had to know, why else would some in black clothing harm his child. He didn’t wasn’t to alarm Anjum so he kissed her forehead rubbed her gently, and sang her a song that ‘Abal used to sing.

He walked out of Anjum’s and Ambers room and passed Asil telling her he was getting some fresh air but he would return. He rode his horse across the desert land to a small pond with trees surrounding it and thought about who did Ra’s send to kill his child. _Ra’s and Nyssa are the only one that knows of my children, Nyssa wouldn’t harm them even for Ra’s she loves them so Ra’s must **know** but who did he send? Was it the Bat? Did he order that weak idiot to kill my child?!But why? Why? Why Anjum? Why my children!?_

Ra’d headed back to the village and saw a black figure on a brown horse moving through the village. Ra’d ordered his horse to go faster And took the turn the black figure did. He caught up to the brown horse but nothing was on his back. _Had I just been imagining? Had this horse only just gotten lose?_ He searched around but was hit off his horse from above. He landed on the sandy rocky ground and growled as well as cursed himself as he didn’t have any weapons so he could be at a disadvantage. He got back up and saw just a black masked face light eyes showing. Ra’d spun his legs and flipped the assassin onto his back on the ground. Ra’d quickly went to jump on the assassin and pucnh him but the assassin kicked his shoulder and jabbed at a pressure pinot o his side. “Who are you?!” he yelled in Arabic, as he swung another punch at him but missed as the assassin grabbed Ra’ds fist and twisted his arm but only slightly.“Are you the one who drugged my daughter!?” The presumed assassin, stopped and let go of Ra’d hand, the assassin then took off his hood then his mask. “Bat,” Ra’d hissed, as he got the upper hand and tackled Bruce down. He put Bruce in a head-lock. “did you drug my daughter!” he was still speaking Arabic.

Bruce thinking quick elbowed Ra’d and punched his side. Bruce stood up and looked down at Ra’d rubbing his neck, “my Arabic is still quite rusty but what is wrong with your daughter?”

“You didn’t harm my daughter?”

“Didn’t even knew you had one.”

“So Ra’s didn’t send you?”

“No, but if your daughter is sick-“

“She’s dying,” Ra’d said, with his teeth gridded.

“You need to get her to a hospital or a good doctor.”

“I’m not even sure what is in her system can be healed by some hospital.” Bruce sighed, and rubbed his temple. “The only thing I could use is the Lazarus Pool. But I couldn’t go there unless I tell Selina and until she is the next Ra’s.”

Bruce gridded his teeth now, “She won’t be the next Ra’s! She isn’t going to be some Leagues ruler. She is coming back to Gotham with me.”

“Ahh so you are the infamous Bruce Wayne. She has already decided her fate and she is the only one worthy of taking his place.”

“No she can change it and we will find another way to save your daughter. But you’re telling me you have had a family, a wife and you slept with Selina!”

“My wife is dead! And I can sleep with whomever I want. And she will never love you,” he heard his own denial.

Bruce didn’t have a response. “Get your daughter.”

“What for?”

“We are seeking her inside to be healed by the pool,” Bruce was so unsure of his idea because he didn’t even know how this Pool worked.

Ra’d had quickly hurried to grab Anjum, carefully hiding her in place as he got onto the gorse and he and Bruce started to head towards the castle.

“Papa,” Anjum looked up at her father.

“Hush child, go to sleep. I’m going to make you feel better.” He turned to the cursed man who he wanted to hate but couldn’t because the act he was doing now was trying to save his child and he couldn’t be more grateful for that. “There is plenty of secret entrances but the one closet to the Pool would have to be the one n the east side of the castle.”

Bruce grunted in response. He looked at the child and saw her hazel green eyes when she looked up at her father and her long dark hair. She resembled features close to Selina, but Selina had honey brown hair when she was ten, now it was dark brown.

They made it to the castle’ east side where they ran into three assassins. Bruce had beaten up two while the other was shot by an arrow due to their acclaimed ally Aria. Aria had approached Ra’d, “Who is she?”

He spoke in Arabic, “My daughter,” Aria’s eyes widen at this statement, “I have no time to stop, she is dying.”

“Follow me, I’ll protect you both,” she quickly replied.

Bruce and Ra’d had hopped off their horsed and followed the assassin. Bruce was behind her as Ra’d carried his daughter with one hand holding her tightly, with her head placed on his shoulder. Aria and Bruce both defeated every Assassin that had approached them with the hallways as they left the secret passage. Aria walked into the room of the Lazarus Pool and saw Ra’s walking within the room.

“The demon is there.”

Ra’d growled and turned his head away. Bruce wasn’t sure what to do, but before he could think of anything, Aria spoke once more, “Hide. I’ll get him out of there.”

Bruce looked at Ra’d and they both hid away in a passage way worried for the girl assassin. They couldn’t quite hear what Aria was saying to Ra’s but they heard them closer for a second and then head them from a distance, when Bruce then assumed that the coast was clear.

Both Ra’d and Bruce entered the room, with Bruce taking precautions watching every corner as Ra’d had quickly made his way to the pool. He whispered something to her and placed her within the pool. Bruce heard footsteps and looked to Ra’d. “We must go.”

“I can’t, she still hasn’t risen from the water.”

Bruce pulled out one of his swords and waited at the door while he watched Ra’d.

“Put the sword door Bat,” the voice of Ra’s made Bruce stumble. “If you don’t want to be like your friend, I’d put the sword down,” he tossed the head of Aria toward Ra’d. “Foolish girl thinking she could trick me and defeat me.

Ra’d gaped at the sudden shock he felt as Aria’s head rolled to him. Anjum had come up for air and Ra’d quickly wrapped his arms around her.

“Ra’d I expected you to be better than this. After all I have done for you.”

“You made me forget who I was! Then you target my children.”

“She is weak and meant to die. I choose her because she was meaningful warning. She would have felt better in due time, but I used her because I knew Selina was going against my back. Well this can be your next warning,” as he spoke, assassin’s from each corner entered. “Tell Selina that no female can take my place and my heir has been chosen.” Ra’d looked at Ra’s with such hatred and anger while Bruce kept backing up not knowing if he will live this. “Bruce you are my heir. You have proven yourself worthy enough to take my place,” Talia suddenly entered and walked to Bruce. “And you shall marry her.”

“Hello my beloved.” She kissed him on his lips.

“Kill the child.” Ra’s ordered and an assassin took her by her hair and slit her throat.

“Nooo,” Ra’d screamed and tackled the assassin down and stabbed him over and over again the assassins sword. He grabbed Anjum, tears flowing from his eyes, as he moved her hair out of the way and placed his forehead on hers.

“Leave the league Ra’d, along with your dead child and lover. Any assassin who follows will be killed.”

Every assassin bowed down to Ra’s word, while Ra’d placed his child down and took the sword he placed on the ground and went after Ra’s. Ra’s took out his own sword and went to attack, until Bruce spoke up. “Ra’s I’m grateful, for your offer but let Ra’d leave with his life.”

Ra’s smiled, evilly at Bruce, “Good but as my heir you are to show no compassion except for my daughter,” he kicked Ra’d and stabbed him in the chest. Ra’d’s mouth opened, not expecting the blow and hit the ground.

Ra’d’s eyes looked at Bruce, glaring at him. “Save my children and Selina.”


	6. Chapter 6

Ra’s began to speak as Bruce stared at the dead body. "Forgive and have mercy on him. Excuse him and pardon him," he says.

“ _Save my children and Selina.”_ That was Ra’d’s last request, his last words. But this moment was familiar in sense… _He was suddenly back in Crime Alley watching helplessly as his parents died by a man covered in black._ But this time the man wasn’t covered he was revealed and enjoying the pleasure he gained in murdering. Showing his pride and content. _His mother was shot first, then his father.“Bruce… don’t be afraid.” His father’s last words._ But he knew he accomplished his fathers wishes, for he didn’t feel fear, not for himself at least. But now… now he was given another task. Save his children and save Selina. Saving Selina was always his task since he found her.

Ra’s continued, "Protect him from the punishment of the grave. And the torment of fire." 

Every assassin were on their knees listening to his words. Every assassin covered head to toe with weapons armed everywhere on them.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to save Selina.                      

Ra’s turned to Bruce and spoke with not a single emotion showing. “Bruce, you shall become the next Ra’s al Ghoul, marry my daughter and make an heir.”

 

* * *

 

“Kitte,” a hushed tone called for her. Selina flickered her lashes and having a feeling of cold bitterness. She had then realized that Bruce wasn’t next to her, and the warmth that would still be left. “Kitte we must leave.” She turned her head to the voice and saw May.

“What’s going on?”

“Ra’s has killed Ra’d and is coming to kill you.”

“What?” Selina gasped at the news shocked and confused as to how that happen.

“I’ll tell you more once we leave safely.”

“Shit,” Selina quickly got up and dressed herself. She grabbed her bag and shoved her things inside.

As Selina continued to pack Maya spoke once more, “Ra’s has declared the Bat as his heir and wants Talia and him to wed,” Selina’s heart stopped, once more she had put Bruce in a troublesome situation and now he couldn’t possibly leave.

Once Selina finished packing, and shoving all sorts of weapons where ever she could she looked to Maya, who was holding a bow armed with an arrow ready to go at the door. “Let’s go Maya.” Selina led her to a secret passage that was in her room behind her drawer. Once Selina made sure that she closed the door to the passage, she finally decided to learn of her friends’ death. “How did Ra’d die?”

“He and the bat came into the room with Pool with a child. It was Ra’d’s child who was sick. The Demon had apparently drugged her as a warning,” May turned to look at Selina, “to you.”

_He had a child?_

“The Demon ordered for the child to be killed, an assassin killed her and Ra’d went to attack but Ra’s stabbed him through the chest. That is when I left.”

Selina didn’t want to respond, for she didn’t believe it. Ra’d the first man she thought she loved, the first man who showed her to trust in people, to believe in herself, the first one to teach her anything about life that she didn’t know. Ra’d was her only friend for two years, and now he was dead.

She bite her lip and closed her eyes as she tried to picture his face.

They continued down the passageway with Selina’s feet running along on the floor. Selina held the handle of her sword tightly wanting to kill assassin, wanting to kill Ra’s. But she also wanted to get Ra’d’s body and bury him, along with his daughter.

Her knuckles were turning white and she hated the world more. She was lost in her train if thought that she hadn’t even noticed May had stopped until she crashed into her.

Selina blinked confused but then heard a familiar voice growling at her, “Lynx.”

“Nyssa?”Selina stared at her not sure what to do. Nyssa was like a younger sister but she knew she had always believed in her father‘s way.

“My father wants you dead Lynx.”

“Nyssa I need your help.”

“So you can kill me father?”

“Nyssa your father only cares for himself. He doesn’t care for you or Talia. He uses you like he uses everyone. Nyssa I have been on your side always wanting you to live just like Ra’d did. Ra’d died by your father. He killed someone close to you and killed his child without a second thought. If he doesn’t care for an innocent’s life what makes you think he’ll care for yours.”

Nyssa looked at Selina and bowed down her head. Nyssa knew what Selina said was true. “I’m at your mercy Lynx and I’ll help. But I mostly need your help with protecting Ra’d’s children.”

Selina’s eyes widened, “He has more than one child?”

“He had three. The girl had a twin and there’s a young boy.” Nyssa then looked passed Selina and then turned around listening if for a sound. “We must hurry now Lynx.”

They left the passage way and Selina couldn’t help but feel at lost.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Ra’s ordered two assassins to get rid of the bodies he turned to talk to all. “I want Kitte back here, I don’t care if she is dead or injured or alive. Bring her back.” Everyone dispersed and Talia stood by with Bruce.

“Beloved,” She went for a kiss but Bruce pushed her back. “Don’t act like you don’t love me.”

“I don’t,” he growled at her.

She glared at him but then smiled, “Ahh you love her.” She laughed, “I’ll be sure to bring her worst fear to life.” Bruce only glared at her while she smiled more widely, then she turned serious, “Is she really worth it beloved?”

“Yes,” he hadn’t hesitated and he looked her straight in the eye. Talia had daggers show and more anger was wanting to erupt behind her eyes.

* * *

"Asil?"

“Nyssa.” Asil bowed down to her and Nyssa looked somberly at her. “Where is Ra’d?”

Nyssa turned her head away. She wouldn’t have usually turned her head showing emotion but she had know Asil for quite some time and Ra’d and between the two she felt comfortable enough to be able to. “He is dead.”

Asil blinked, her eyes immediately watered and tears streamed down, and covered her mouth. “Asil?” A girl with bright hazel green eyes and dark hair appeared with her a young boy hugging tightly around her neck. Selina looked at the children and saw such a resemblance of Ra’d in the boy. “Nya where is daddy and Anjum?” Amber spoke the English tongue, with such a small high pitched voiced.

Nyssa couldn’t look at Amber in the face. Selina came from behind May and crouched in front of the girl and the boy. “Sweetheart,” Selina breathed in taking in a deep breath, “Anjum is gone and your father died trying to save her.”

Ambers eyes started to swell with tears, “No, no!”

“I know, sweetheart.” Selina hesitated to touch the girl but then did it rubbing her arm. “I know it’s tough but baby girl, I knew your father and you know what he would say,” Amber’s wiped her tears away and stared at Selina, “he’d tell you be strong. Be strong for your baby brother and yourself.” Selina held Ambers hand and smiled sadly at her, “I know it hurts but you got to be strong for him,” Selina rubbed Raji’s back, “okay?”

Amber nodded and Selina wiped the girls tears away. Selina then stood up and looked to Nyssa who was in her own private conversation with Asil, while Maya was watching the windows. “Nyssa we have to leave here.” Selina said.

“Where will we go?” Maya questioned.

“Papa always brought us to a place within the desert.” Amber spoke up. Selina looked at the girl, and smiled at her as the young girl already was taking a stand when she was only so young.

“We must hurry then. Grab anything important quickly,” Nyssa demanded.

 

* * *

 

Bruce walked to Selina’s room. He worried for her. He had tried to convince her to leave with him, he had tried to help her friend and now she was in the depths of Ra’s’ blood thirst for her own.

He could still smell the scent of her around the room lingering. He wondered how and when she escaped. He looked at the window and wondering if that’s how she escaped but there was nothing she could really grab and where would she go because their wasn’t anywhere to land. _Someone had to come to her first but who?_ He turned around and looked at her bed, and that when he saw the small sliver box.

_“Kept me in touch with who I was and reminded e of the people I miss.”_

“Selina…”He questioned why was it here. She seemed to have cared for that thing more than anything. He really wished she was never taken into this mess, just wished that their adventure had stayed in Gotham.

He picked it up and rubbed his fingers over it. He felt around and found a hidden button on the side. The box opened and he questioned what was inside before, since there was an indent of something inside but apparently had been taken out. His lips tightly trying to remember what was inside of it.

 

* * *

 

The sky was darkening and Selina was glad to have some kind of cover as they rode in the desert. Amber rode with Selina, directing her toward the location. Nyssa and May were on their own watching their sides with arrows prepped and ready to fore if anyone came, while Asil and Raji were between the two.

“How do you know my father?” Amber questioned Selina. Selina looked down at the girl as Amber looked up at her.

Selina smiled and thought about everything her and Ra’d’s relationship included besides their sexual relation. “He was my friend. A sweetheart of a man. He was the first one I trusted, and he earned my friendship. He was a great man sweetheart.”

Amber smiled up at her but then bluntly said, “You look a lot like my mother.”

Selina blinked her eyelids fast down at her but then looked back up. “What was she like?” Rather than wonder at the thought that she wanted to come across such as, is the reason Ra’d wanted her close was to be a mother to his child, she wanted the child to think about someone she loved and great memoires of her.

“She was beautiful! Like you! And she was nice and kind to everyone. She also loved us dearly and would sing! Mommy had a great voice. Do you?”

“I never really sang.”

“Did papa ever sing to you? After… after mommy passed away he would sing and to all of us especially Anjum and Raji at night.”

Selina did remember Ra’d singing. He did it trying to make her sleep and she laughed at the thought of how much he treated her as a child just to get her to sleep. But she remembered his voice. Not exactly the best but it was soothing. “He has sang to me before,” she smiled down at her. Amber looked pleased and happy and looked as if to say something when Selina saw something within the darkening light. “Is that it Amber,” Selina questioned.

“Ahuh! It’s a little pond area but hidden in the bushes papa made a little hideout to go into.”

As they reached the area Nyssa and Selina looked at each other, as their horses stopped next to each other. Selina hopped off and then helped Amber off. Nyssa helped Asil and Raji down, while May watched the outskirts. “Amber go find the hideout,” Nyssa told the girl and Amber rushed to the area.

Selina watched the girl take off with her younger brother and caretaker behind. She then looked to Nyssa, “I have to go back.”

“No one would darn turn against the Demon, he is the strongest.”

“My goal for years started with Ra’d believing in me to kill your father. He died and I will not fail him. I need to put a stop to this and I need to save Bruce. And I will prove that a woman is stronger and can take his place,” Selina had her lips tighten, anger showing with such unpleasantness.

“You’re going to get yourself killed,” Nyssa smiled.

Selina’s frown had disintegrated and it became a silly teasing smile as she spoke, “Probably,” Selina smiled more serious now, “but as long as Ra’s is dead I won’t care.” Selina looked at her seriously, “Plus I had half of the assassins on my side before, so hopefully if they weren’t just playing me and Ra’d,” saying his name hurt, “then we shall have an all out war. Now will you join me Nyssa, avenge your friend, or side with your father who doesn’t care for any other life than his own.”

“Lynx, I show more respect to you than I have ever shown to my own sister or father. But what shall we do with the children?”

“Leave them here. I can’t take them anywhere.”

“And if we don’t return?”

“We tell Asil to leave with them after three days. They have plenty of food and water, to live till then. I just want them to be safe.”

“And if we do live what are we going to do with them?”

“Haven’t thought about that yet.” Selina smiled at Nyssa, “guess I will care for them,” she shrugged with a teasing smile.

Maya came from their side and looked at the two. Selina sighed and looked to the sun setting, with stars coming to shine in the dark sky.

“We need a plan,” Maya spoke up, curious of how Selina and Nyssa plan to get in and kill the Demon.

“Yeah…” Selina smiled at Maya and Nyssa, “kind of got one,” she winked at the two.

“Is your plan only including walking in and killing the Demon?” Maya said with an eyebrow raised at her, with an expression that spoke the words _are you serious?_

“I know it needs a little tweeting,” Selina laughed. _Like saving Bruce._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really am hoping to finish this soon, one because I'm not going to post in like over a week starting this Friday. Two because I'm liking my last chapter at the end and I'm planning to continue this for those of you who actually like my writing which by the way I thank you fir the kudos. And Three because I want to get to those chapters that I plan on adding. But I probably wont finish... so I may leave you with a cruel cliff hanger on whatever chapter I do last. :) Hoped you enjoy


	7. Chapter 7

Selina wrapped her head completely with a black cloth only leaving her piecing green eyes to show. She pulled her black hood up and wrapped the belt around her waist. Her boots had knives inside, she had her sword on her sheath under her black robe and she had knives up her sleeves.

Selina stepped into the safe room with the children and the three women. “Nyssa,” Nyssa turned away from the children and nodded at Selina, she had felt horrible for them to lose another parent especially since she had known both and she had felt guilt for her father had done the deed. “Maya,” Maya looked at Selina with her hazel eyes that gleamed with the moons light, she still held her bow ready and armed watching in the dark sky for any unwanted visitors. “It’s time to leave.”

Selina walked out on the hidden safe room to the dark starry night earth, breathing in the cold night desert air.

“Selina,” the sweet innocent voice of Amber rang in her ears. Selina turned her head down to her, “Please come back.”

Selina smiled at her and then looked up in the starry night sky, “Amber I plan to come back its only just that things may not go according to plan and I want to take as much pre-caution as I can. I want you safe with your brother and Asil. I want you away from this mess. If I do come back Ill make sure that I give Asil enough money to support the both of you so you don’t have to live here anymore, so you can have an escape.”

“But I don’t want that.” Selina looked down at her, confused, “I want… I want stay here with you and Nyssa. I want to be were my home is.”

Selina bent down next to her and smiled at the child, she grabbed a slight hold of her chin and looked into her beady big eyes, “For someone so young you are smart and brave and I can tell both your mother and father must have been great parents to have a child like you. Please promise if I don’t return to you within three days that you run and live far from here to escape the burdens that I may sent upon you with Ra’s looking for you.” Amber nodded the slightest of nod as Selina rubbed her thumb across her cheek. “Stay safe,” Selina stood and turned and jumped onto her black horse and held the reins tightly as she was envisioned what she wanted to do for what Ra’s has done to this poor child.

* * *

 

They quickly rode throughout the night running into one sandstorm and wrapping themselves tighter with clothing feeling the cold air go through their clothing.

Selina pulled her horses reins tightly and hit her horses’ side harder than she has ever before rushing to meet the castle before sunrise. She hadn’t really paid close attention if Maya and Nyssa were close behind but she trusted that they were and that they had her back. As she continued to push her horse to go faster she thought back to when was the last time she felt like this. Felt determined. Felt anger. Felt the need to rush and do to something about her feelings.

_The pounding in her head. The screeching from her mother reached passed the ceiling of every apartment. Selina felt the anger boiling in her. She felt this anger continuously every time her father got drunk , came home and beat her mother for no reason. He shouted a bunch of nonsense but never once could Selina understand. Her mother had always told her to run to her room and ignore whatever she heard. She tried, she really did, but how could she ignore the cries of someone reaching for help and no one ever comes to save them?_

_Selina had tears escape her eyes as she listened to her mother’s scream and her father’s shouting muffled through her pillow but still clear to hear. She quickly felt that she could do something about it. She felt the determined anger that wanted to save her mother. She went to her drawer and dug under all of her stuff finding a pocket knife. “Selina keep this close for emergencies, and don’t let your father know about it.” Well he was going to know now._

_She lifted herself form off her bed and opened the door hearing louder screams. She quickly pedaled down to the stairs quietly like a cat and came upon the scene of her mother bleeding more than she ever has, on the ground and her arm was bent in a different directions._

_“What are you doing here you little bitch?! Go back upstairs this is mommy and daddy business!” He said the last sentence mockingly. Selina gritted her teeth. Her father saw that and smiled not grinned and laughed in her face. “What are you going to do sweetheart? Gonna protect mommy? Women are weak against men sweetheart” He spread his arms wide, “ you should know that about this world.” He showed her his weapon. A bat. “I think it’s about tell you learn that lesson.” He started to approach her while she looked down at her mother._

_“Selina run.” Her mother said. But Selina could no longer do that. She charged at her father ducked as he swung the bat and stabbed the pocket knife into his thigh. She heard the yell but was quickly wacked with the bat._

They reached the castle Maya shooting guards on the top of their side the approached. They climbed the brick wall scaling it easily. Nyssa quickly disarmed every guard on the top. Selina unmasked them seeing who they were none of who she knew. “Kill them.” She heard the pleads but shortly before Maya and Nyssa killed them all. Selina had no time for games no time for pathetic weak men. They quickly made their way down stairs looking for anyone they recognize, only to continue to disarm men they have never seen before.

* * *

 

Selina ran into Ra’d’s room. She looked around it finding nothing of his. She quickly left to the Lazarus Pool.

Their feet quickly pounded against the stone floor. Selina couldn’t hear the echo. She couldn’t hear anything. Her mind was too clouded to care.

She ran up to the doors of the room and pushed them roughly open. Immediately her eyes were drawn to the lifeless body of a longtime friend. She ran to him.

“Its sad really. He loved such a weak woman who thinks she is greater than everyone. Greater than the Demon’s Head.”

Selina fritted her teeth hearing the annoying voice of Talia al Ghoul.

Talia walked closer head held high and her walk was showing her confidence. “Ahhh Nyssa. The Demon’s traitor,.” Talia grabbed a hold of Nyssa’s chin and squished her cheeks together, “Why would you go against father for this weakling?” She then violently swung her head to the side showing her disgust and hatred towards her sister.

“Because she will be a better leader than father. This world will have nothing if we kill everybody.”

“You are a stupid young girl if you truly believe that. But then again you are only fifthteen.”

“I’m smarter than you, Talia. You don’t even know how listen to yourself, you believe fathers word is the only word.”

“His word is something we can trust in. He will lead me to marry the perfect man, then I will rule with him and will make the perfect warrior.”

Selina got up sadly looking at her dead friend but knew that once she defeated Ra’s she can bring him to his children and give a proper burial. She looked to the arguing siblings and jumped into the chat, “Honey you truly are lost if you think Bruce is the perfect man, he’s got issues.” Selina spoke mockingly, then muttered, “plenty of them.”

“You are an ignorant and naïve girl Kitte and I’ve never liked you but now I get the pleasure to destroy you.”

“Talia defeating you will only prove that I’m a better person to take his place,” Selina grinned. “Find Bruce, Nyssa.” Selina swung her sword out while Talia drew her’s out of the scabbard .

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Maya asked.

“My father would probably be with Bruce. We only have to find him, we shouldn’t approach him is my father is with him,” Nyssa responded back as they quickly moved through the halls.”But we may as well try in the main areas such as the training room, for all we know he could be setting up a marriage.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit too obvious. Maybe we should find the ones who followed Selina. Or people we know for that matter. We have only come across new assassin that we have never seen before.”

“That’s because my father always has backups just in case one part of the league betrays him or for this part more than half.”

Nyssa entered a huge room only to open to bunch of assassins and a large man. “You’re quite right about that little sister,” the big man smiled wickedly at her.

Nyssa’s eyes were wide to the surprise of her brother, “Dusan?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I know I'm a slacker but I hoped all of you enjoyed and I can now hopefully promise you there will be more recent updates due to the fact I'm free from school. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter real soon. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

 Bruce looked outside the window, really starting to question why had he begun this quest again, more so questioning how he got to this point. He recounted his steps of how he decided to explore the world in a criminals point of view. He committed his fair share of thieves but now he was in a castle with assassins, he hadn’t planned on killing any one. He had also explored the world finding different teachers with different set of skills. He had learned to control himself, learned to basically be a Sherlock Holmes, learned different techniques of fighting styles. Now he was stuck in a position of going into a forced marriage, with a woman that he thought he had a connection with but no longer.

“The world will be yours to control. I knew you’d be the one to take my place.” Bruce looked at him, not quite with any expression. “You are ready to lead these men. You are ready to lead the league of Shadows.”

Bruce remembered all his test. He had to a get a blue flower and climb a mountain in freezing temperatures. He had to fight him on ice that simply broke. He had to learn more about his surroundings. Had to face his fear. Had to learn the art of stealth. Learn to blend in with his surroundings to get the best of his enemies.

“But first you must demonstrate our commit to justice.”Ra’s men brought out a man. _Justice._ His skin was dirty, covered in dark smudges like smoke maybe, but underneath you could see his bronze skin covered in a glossing sweat. _“There’s your justice.”_ he remembered Selina’s words.

She believed in this kind of justice because this was what she was taught.

The man was shirtless and the pain on his face said it all. He was being dragged to his death and Bruce was the executor. 

The man was sent to knee down in front and an assassin handed Ra’s a sword. Ra’s looked at Bruce and extended the sword to him.

Bruce shook his head and simple said, “no. I’m no executioner.”

Ra’s gritted his teeth as he spoke, “Your compassion is a weakness our emenies will no share.”

“That’s why it’s so important. It separates us from them.”

“You want to fight criminals and this man is a murderer.”

“This man should be trialed.”

“By who corrupt government? Criminals mock society’s laws. You know this! You cannot lead this league unless you can do what’s necessary to prevent evil.”

“Where would I lead these men?”

“Gotham.”

“Why?”

“Gotham has become a breeding ground for suffering and injustice and is beyond saving. Gotham must be destroyed.”

“You can’t believe in this.”

“I brought this place from the ashes or terror and suffering! People must face the justice that is fit for them. They must face what they willing want when they do not obey society’s laws!”

“I will go back to Gotham and I will fight but I will not kill!”

“You are fool to believe in what you think!” Ra’s grabbed the sword and swung it connecting it to the man’s neck. “As simple as that! No one will be murdered ever again by this man!”

* * *

 

She kicked Talia’s knee from the side causing her to fall to the ground but Talia reacted quickly swinging her leg sweeping Selina’s feet from under. Talia went to pin her and stab her with sword but Selina rolled away and jumped back up. Selina watched as Talia got up then moved towards her.

Talia saw the darkness in her eyes, barley seeing her green eyes anymore. She would admit that she has never saw Selina like this, fierce and strong. _Stronger._ She remembered when she was just a feeble girl that runs from everything. A girl that had barley any determination to do what she truly wanted to do. But now, _now¸_ she saw that something she killed this girl before for. The determination to take over what she has wanted all her life. To take over everything to has worked for.

Selina spun her body building a momentum with her sword, and swung it to Talia. Talia ducked then swung her sword slicing at Selina’s chest but it barley penetrated Selina’s armor. Selina smirked and kicked Talia in the gut. Talia got up quickly and charged at Selina grimacing her teeth. She swung her sword and went for an attack from above; Selina quickly lifted her sword up and their swords clashed. Talia had the upper hand, pushing Selina down , wanting to finally get rid of this girl. It was then that Talia kicked Selina’s leg, making her drop to the ground but Selina didn’t let Talia get the complete upper hand. She wasn’t going to die, not here not now.

* * *

 

“Dusan? But… but you’re dead.” She wasn’t sure how she felt but she felt a little happy.

“No,” he chuckled, “my little naïve sister.”

Her expression changed as he spoke. “I’m not so naïve as you think,” she glared at him.

Dutan was huge, completely built and taller than most men. His tan skin was like a bronze and his face would scare most people to run. Nyssa remembered when he would show when she was younger, and how he would show some compassion to her. But as she grew older he grew more distant and she remembered him dying in a battle and burning his body. But now, he was in front of her. Looking better and buffer than he had when he ‘died’.

He laughed at her once more and spoke up with his deep and dark accented tone, “You’re so naïve to believe an outsider that never belonged, that had been used her whole life in order to get the perfect warrior to stay here. You believe that the _lynx_ is the right one, the one to follow. She was meant to died, but father saw her as of some use to get Bruce Wayne to come and stay because he knew that they were friends, close friends when they were younger. He knew that the Wayne child would come looking her. He knew that the Wayne child was destine to finish what father hadn’t when his parents were still alive.”

Nyssa looked at him, eyeing him down. She knew that she wasn’t exactly best friends with Selina since the beginning but she learned to respect her and take her side and right now she wished she wasn’t as naïve as she thought she wasn’t to believe that Selina wasn’t just some plan. Right now she realized that whether she or Talia wins she is still apart of Ra’s plan, to make Bruce come to his side. She is and always be Ra’s’ leverage against Bruce but how could she stop that.

Dusan looked at Nyssa’s small young self come to the realization.

Nyssa quit thinking and thought that maybe if she reached father she maybe could stop him. “Where is father?”

“You can’t stop it Nyssa.”

“Where is Ra’s!” She shouted. 

Dusan eyed her down and spoke in his Arabic accent, “Little sister you’d be stupid to try and stop him. Let _her_ come to her defeat. Let _her_ come to her own realization that she has failed to do what she has wanted to do.”

Maya shot an arrow at Dusan then; she looked to Nyssa, “he’s not worth our time. We must find Wayne.”

Dusan looked at the arrow that impacted his armor but didn’t pierce his skin. He glared at Maya as he snapped the arrow pulling it out of his armor. “If you wanted to kill me, you should have aimed for my head.”

“I was being nice,” Maya spoke as she turned away.

A sword then imbedded itself next to Maya’s head on the door. “I was being nice,” he smirked.

She glared at him and pulled out her sword. He smiled and brought his other sword from his sheath. She charged and slid between his legs and sliced his shin with her sword. She back away and brought out her bow again and held it up. She shot at an oncoming assassin in the shoulder.

Dusan spun his sword in his hand, “stay back, she’s mine.”

“Nyssa, find Wayne.” Nyssa nodded and walked away looking back at a friend of hers and her brother. She knew her brother wouldn’t take their side. Why would he. He has come back from the dead in order to help their father.

Maya shot an arrow at Dusan again but this time he sliced it with his sword. She shot two at the same time and Dusan dodged one and sliced the other. “Will have to do more than that green eyes.”

* * *

 

Selina flipped away as Talia slashed at her again. Selina then threw a shuriken, distracting Talia and charging at her once again. But Talia saw it coming and held her blade up. Their weapons clashed and they both gritted their teeth as they glared down at each other using as much of their energy to get the best of each other.

“Give it up Minx!” Talia gritted out.

“Never!” Selina shouted.

“You are never to rule! You are just part of a plan! Wayne was always the one to take my fathers place!”

Selina was shocked at the realization. _Bruce. Bruce was brought here for a purpose. I was taken because I was the realize to drive Bruce towards here. Made him stay here. Bruce and I were part of Ra’s’ plan since the day of the assassins._ But Selina’s face didn’t show it, instead she smiled acting as though she knew the whole time. “Talia, your as idiotic as your father.” Talia’s face showed more anger behind her blue eyes, that looked like they were turning into black. “This plan of mine wasn’t to ruin Bruce’s rein but to embrace his way that he’d rein this place.” “ _This man deserves justice! He deserve a trail!”We’ll_ she _and_ her father _don’t Bruce._ Selina twisted out of the lock and elbowed Talia’s back. As Talia turned she brought out a throwing knife and threw it, but Selina quickly reacted by running up a nearby wall and dodged it. She landed on the floor with one leg extended and smirked at Talia. Talia threw four more, quickly and angrily.

Selina smiled more as she realized that Talia was being blinded by her emotions.

Selina caught a knife between two of her gloved fingers. She tucked it away and watched as Talia came to her again. Selina overcame by her confidence didn’t see the second hidden blade coming for her as Talia dug it into her side. Selina cried out in the pain, and looked fiercely at the Arabic woman. She backed away as she took it out.

Selina bit her lip but knew she wasn’t going to let this damn person get the better of her. She let adrenaline take control. Their swords clashed over and over again like a fencing fight, until Selina extended her foot behind Talia’s ankle. Talia fell and Selina stomped on her ankle.

She smiled down at the fallen assassin. “Get up Talia!” She said as she circled the fallen woman. “Get up Demons daughter!” She kicked Talia. “Get up!”

Talia grimaced as tried to get back up. But she did and swung her sword but Selina hit it down. Again she took another sing but Selina dodged it. Talia grabbed a fallen arrow and attacked Selina. Selina dodged her attacks with ease, stealing the arrow out of her palm and stabbed Talia with it. She kneeled down feeling the agony and knowing her defeat has come. Talia dropped her sword and looked at the girl no assassin who has proven her wrong at every turn. Has proven herself to be better.

“You could have lived if you weren’t so ignorant and such a bitch to a small girl who didn’t pose a threat then. This for Ra’d and myself.” She impaled Talia with her sword feeling the relief as Talia fell down finally in defeat.

Selina turned back to the door and placed her sword in the sleuth again, “See you in hell bitch,” she held her side tightly.

* * *

 

Nyssa looked everywhere circling the castle until she came to the courtyard. She saw her worse nightmare. _Amber._ How is Amber here? Why is Amber here? But that’s when she found Bruce. Bruce was defending her, protecting her from assassins.

Nyssa quickly shot a bow upon the men below, hitting one between the neck and shoulder where the armor was the weakest.

Amber looked up and smiled up at Nyssa as she jumped down. She held her bow up and looked at the unknown assassins.

Nyssa quickly questioned Amber in Arabic which Bruce didn’t really catch. Amber responded back and by Nyssa response and the tension that showed in her body language he can tell that Amber wasn’t supposed to be here. Nyssa took a quick glance at the both of them and grumbled. Nyssa quickly took a shot at three men, then charged at the others while Bruce helped her out.

He kicked an assassin down while he elbowed one coming from behind. Nyssa jumped kicked another and pierced an arrow through him.

As they finished off the last of them, Nyssa picked up Amber and questioned Bruce. “Where is Ra’s?”

“Not sure.” Bruce responded but then asked, “where’s Selina?”

“She was fighting Talia when Maya and I left her.” Bruce glared at her. “She’ll be fine detective. If she wants to take on Ra’s, Talia is a factor she has to go through.”

“Why is she here?” Bruce looked at the small girl with sparkling hazel green eyes.

“She was brought here. I’m sure how they found her but she isn’t sure if they have her younger brother or not.”

“Let’s find him then.”

 Nyssa nodded and moved to go but then she saw a shadow figure down the hall. It leaned against the wall and she went to put Amber down, but Bruce quickly moved passed her.  He grabbed Nyssa’s sword to protect them both, while Nyssa glared at him.

“Put the blade down. Even stabbed I could beat you, handsome.”

“Selina.” Bruce dropped the sword and went to her. He caressed her face and kissed her.

She responded with a kiss back but then smiled as she pulled back, “worry much?” she looked passed him as Nyssa picked up her sword and with Amber in her arms. “Why is Amber here?” Her eyes narrowed at the thought of Ra’s following them, finding them, and taking Amber and Raji.

“She said she was brought here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know.”

Selina growled, “where is Ra’s?”

“We don’t know that either,” Bruce spoke. “But that doesn’t matter your bleeding.”

“I’m fine.”  She still, reluctantly, let him see her stab wound.

“Lynx we could heal that with the pit,” Nyssa spoke.

Ignoring both of their concerns Selina looked to Nyssa as she saw someone missing, “Where is Maya?”

“Fighting Dusan.”

“What? Who is that?”

Nyssa had completely forgotten that her half-brother wasn’t really a spoken topic and he had died before Selina had arrived. “He’s suppose to be my dead half-brother, but hes alive and is on Ra’s’ side.”

“So you haven’t found where our assassins are?”

“No.”

“Damn it.”

“You need medical attention.”

Selina glared but gave her the smallest of nods as they made their way to a room.

* * *

 

Maya stared at the bloody sweaty man beneath her as a bead of sweat fell from her forehead and down onto his chest. She had pinned him down at last and she was never more even with any opponent but him. She had been consistently able to defeat others while defeated by only the three strongest such as Talia, Ra’s, and Selina. But then again she wouldn’t have married a man if he was stronger and had the advantage over her.  

Dusan had only played as though he didn’t know her, because their marriage was a secret to Ra’s as well. They hid it for two years, while she had hid his life from most of the assassins and his family, having his sisters thinking he was dead.

She smiled down at him and he only growled at her. She leaned back and flipped her hair, “If only you listened to me.”

“He’s my father Maya.”

“And I’m your wife. And Nyssa’s your sister. And she even went against him.”

“You know Ra’s way is right?”

“Selina and Ra’s have the same thought the only difference is she doesn’t want innocents harmed! There are hundreds of children we have harmed or killed and if we are okay with that, then that’s the same as killing our children _if_ we ever have any!”

“It’s not the same, we wouldn’t,” he then snapped out of it, “Are you pregnant?”

She looked down at him and smiled sadly, “yessss.”

His expression wasn’t one she really seen before but then he spoke, “So are you still going to kill me now?”

“No.” she huffed out.

He grinned as he said, “too weak to kill your own husband?”

She howled a laugh at him, “I would gladly kill you now if you didn’t have any use to me.” He rose an eyebrow at her. “Oh darling please, I wouldn’t kill you plus _he_ ,” she placed a hand on her stomach, “at least deserves to know what his father was like before mommy kills daddy.” She grinned but then seriously spoke as she placed a dagger to his throat, “but you are going to help me find the other assassins and help go free.”

He frowned at her, “don’t really think I’ll really be able to when you stabbed my leg and the knife is still there.”

“Honey you have had worse.” She stood up and extended her hand.

* * *

 

 

 “You killed Talia?” Nyssa asked as Bruce wrapped bandages around Selina’s waist, her hissing with his not so gentle hands.

“Yes,” she hissed out. She looked to Amber who sat on the unknown bed. “Amber.” The child’s eyes looked up. Golden eyes with sparks of orange on them met green. “Do you know if Raji and Asil are here as well?”

“There not,” her innocent voice said. “The man only took me. But I thought it was a dream. I woke up in a room with two people outside the room talking.”

“Did you hear anything they said?”

Amber shook her head slightly but then stopped and spoke, “They said that something about someone being so powerful to change everything.” The three older people looked at each other with looks.

“Then what happened?” Nyssa pressed. Amber shook.

Selina placed a hand upon Bruce thanking him for helping her but then moved to Amber. She kneeled down to the girl and smiled, “I know sweetheart this is all scary but we need your help and then you can be with your brother and Asil safely. But Amber we need to know what you know,” she gracefully placed her hand on the small soft cheek of the little girl.

“The woman came in and she tried to take me somewhere but…” Amber looked at Selina and Selina smiled at her showing confront but also that Amber could trust her. “but as she grabbed me, she yelled and  then I ran.”

Selina and the other two shared some looks. Some grabbed her yet she yelled due to something, and let Amber escape. Selina didn’t know what to think but just thought of something else. “We have to find Maya and the others. Help Maya if anything.”

“Selina your in no-“

“I don’t care what condition I’m in. My people need me.”She stood up and grimaced as she felt the pain from her side. “You,” she looked directly at  Nyssa. “take Amber far, far from here.”

As much as Nyssa wanted to yell no and tell Selina she wasn’t her to babysit, she thought back and knew she owed Ra’d this much. Owed him to watch his child and take care of them, so as a result Nyssa nodded.

“Let’s go Bruce.”He helped Selina balance herself and helped her make their way to the Lazarus pool.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Okay I may have really procrastinated and lied when I said i'd get more chapters in during summer. I really do want to get this done so all of you hopefully like it and maybe want me to continue on with a squeal I've been thinking of. And hopefully can actually make it happen. I have an idea to include some Arrow in there because I absolutely love Arrow and really want to mix the Ra's a Ghoul story line but with a twist. So hopefully (I'm not going to make an empty promise, that I broke before) I will be more on my game in continuing these chapters to make them come earlier-ish. Hope whoever is reading this still enjoyed. And please guys im more than happy to be critiqued on or have a nice comment. I want to know what some of you think. Please Comment. :)


	9. Chapter 9

She made a sound of displeasure as they continued to walk down the halls. She remembered only months ago she heard nothing but her heels clicking but now she heard her heart beating, no, pounding in her ears. _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._  

_Damn nuisance that’s what it was._

She huffed so much air as she walked on. She breathed in so deeply and he head wasn’t seeing so clearly. Her vision got blurry but she shook her head trying to clear her up. She knew Bruce offered more than just to help her from the side, but she wasn’t going to take it. No if she was going to lead people he will face another near death experience. She would face death once more, but she will never give up and fight.

* * *

Her black shoes connected with the floor over and over again as ran. She ran and ran and wouldn’t stop. _I have to save them. I have to. I wasn’t there for Aria but I will save them._

_“Where are they?”_

_Dusan grimly looked at her. “Maya they are probably dead by n-“_

_“Where are they?!” She shouted louder at him and he got to his feet after she helped him up._

_He sighed, “In a mountain prison.”_

_“What mountain?”_

_He paused and by the look in his eyes she knew what mountain, “The Demon’s Mountain.” The mountain where all of Ra’s fights that determine whether the men he chose were good enough to take his place. But she never knew he had a prison in there. Where would the entrance of that damn prison be?_

_She started to walk away fast, “You’re not going without me.” He caught up and grabbed a hold of her arm._

_“You’re in condition to go to that mountain let alone go anywhere.”_

_He smirked, “thanks to you.”_

_She glared up at him. “Stay and recover. I’ll be fine.”_

_“For better or worse! I’m going with you.”_

_“Oh so now you’re going to pull the marriage sting? We weren’t even on the same side until after I pinned you down and stabbed you!”_

_“Damn it Maya I was trying to protect you! You would have been one of those prisoners or dead right now if I wasn’t on that side. If I didn’t stop the men from going after you when you were getting Selina. I know I was acting stupid just seconds ago but I was only on my father’s side to protect you! So even if you run off right now I will behind you following you to help you!”_

_“Ugh!_ _por qué eres un dolor en el culo?”_

_“Yes I love you too.” He nodded his head with sarcasm dripping in his voice as he smiled lovingly at her. He winked at her and she groaned and turned away to start running. “I’ll catch up honey.”_

_“You better burro.”_

_“The love never felt so strong.” He mumbled._

She turned corner after corner as she reached her room. _Demons mountain._ Not her most fond of place. It was a blizzardly cold place that was a struggle to get up even for the strongest of warriors. She could get up it but she hated it all the same. 

* * *

“I really, really hate this pool.” Selina said as got closer to the room.

“If you didn’t get stabbed-“

“Shut it billionaire.” He chuckled a little bit but his small smile died down when they got to the room.  He felt the world crash down on Selina.

Her eyes watered as she looked at the sight. _They_ weren’t even burned. No Ra’s left _them_ there on purpose. To remind her, to torture her. She looked to the opened eyes of her once lover, once best friend who stuck with her through thick and thin. He was on the ground, open mouth and blood still under drying. Then there was a child, one she hadn’t seen but knew that was Ajum, one his daughters, the twin to Amber. Slight by the throat as a young kid. Poisoned by an enemy as an innocent. Having nothing to do with this but this happened because of her. This was her fault.

She bit her lip while her body shook. Her legs couldn’t carry her weight anymore it seemed since she crashed down to the hard surface. She crawled to Ra’d body, and cried. Seeing it was just too real. Too hard to believe. Tears came down, but they weren’t enough to express her sadness. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“Selin-“ Bruce stopped himself, watching her cry, watching her body heave in air as she cried for a friend. For her only friend she had during the years of hell, when he wasn’t there. “Selina,” he again spoke softly.

“This is all my fault!” She cried out.

“Its not. Don’t blame yourself for something you cant prevent.”

“But I could have! If I just followed Ra’s. If I didn’t do this!”

“And then where would you be?” Bruce yelled at her harshly. Eyeing her down with anger at her for thinking such things.  “If you didn’t stand up if you didn’t fight, where would you be? Tell me! You wouldn’t be saving the hundreds of innocents from Ra’s hand! You wouldn’t be saving yourself from the continuous hell from him! Where would you be if you continued to follow the stream that never ends!?”

Selina looked at him. Her eyes red, fogged up by the water that streamed out of her eyes and that left the tear marks down her face.

“I’m not saying it’s okay to kill, Selina but if you didn’t start this fight, then no one would end this hell for those who have suffered when they didn’t deserve to.” He stopped opening his mouth to speak once more, then closing it, then opening once more, feeling so hesitate to say anything else. “Don’t… don’t let their deaths be in vain. Let their deaths help to you continue to fight against Ra’s.”

Selina placed a hand on Ra’d’s death wound, feeling the cold blood cover her palm and she looked at Bruce. _Don’t let them be in vain._ She saw Bruce coming closer to her, then kneel in front. He wiped the tear drops away, smearing the water on her face. “Fight for them,” he kissed her cheek and she smiled a sad small smile feeling the comfort of someone being there again for her.

_Ra’d wiped the tears away, the ones she shouldn’t show, ones that should never appear in the place of assassins. She was small, so small, so fragile, so young. She felt the warmth from his body and the comforting sensation she hadn’t felt in so long. She was twelve, still learning that you should never show weakness, never show anything less than power._

She realized that she hadn’t felt comforted since the last time she saw Ra’d. She felt happy around Bruce, felt something warm, but never felt that comfort feeling until now, when he showed her that he was there for her and there to forever stick by her.

She made her hand into a fist and stood up, walking toward the pool. _I’m sorry Ra’d,_ she thought one last time as she walked to the pool. She stepped on the stairs, with her heart pounding harder. She sat down on the side then fell inside.

As she sunk down she only felt as though the pool gets deeper and deeper every time she went inside. The pool was so dark, but she felt pain shimmer away from her side. She started to swim up as the pain finally left and all the other bruises and marks were gone. All the pain was gone. _Well at least the physical ones._

She breathed in a large gulp of air as she finally got to the top of the pool, holding onto to the ledge. She hopped onto the ledge looking to the small child and Ra’d. As much as she hated the pool she felt refreshed. She thought about it reviving them, giving them another chance at life, but then she remembered a conversation she had with Ra’d.

_“The pool is a tricky thing. You either come back as yourself or another person. Another person you never want to be. That’s how Ra’s became him. He was obsessed with power and finding someone to replace him.”_

_She had just left the pool and she hated everything around her. She was sitting next to Ra’d, chained to a wall, Ra’d was the one who followed her and brought her back to be revived. She wanted blood. She wanted **his** blood to be spread. She wanted the **shooter’s** blood. But she knew she had much to learn until she could kill anyone. She eyed him down. _

She picked up the child, water dripping onto the cold lifeless body. The wet tight clothing stuck to her as she walked closer to Bruce. Head held high, sadness, anger, agonizing emotional pain was in eyes. He hated that look but in even those eyes he saw strength. Strength of girl standing up and standing strong for people.   _‘I didn’t mean it Ra’d. I swear I didn’t. I didn’t know better._ She placed the child next to Ra’d and took off an anklet that had a rose on it and put it around Ajum’s small risk. She gave one last look at Ra’d, then turned away and came to Bruce. She reached around her neck to take off the cat necklace. “Give this to Amber. I’m not sure if ill come back or not but this what Ra’d gave me, telling me it was from someone special in his life. It’s only fair that she gets something that her mother once owned.”

“Selina what are you talking about? You’re not going to do this alone.”

“I have to, just leave, if I don’t come back, you’ll know.” She looked at him in his striking blue eyes and gave him once last smile. “I glad that if today is my last day that you were my first and my,” she kissed him sweetly and passionately. He grabbed hold of the back her head.

He knew what she was going to say and with knowing that he didn’t want to let her go, didn’t want to allow her to say those last words.

She gently pushed away, regretting it already, “my last kiss.” She took one last look at him, hating that the possible last time she sees his face, it a face full with worry, anguish, and sadness. She quickly turned around and ran. Ran so fast taking a different way to get out, to get away from him, so he wouldn’t be able to follow her.

* * *

 

Her hair flowed in the harsh cold blizzard wind. Her eyelashes were becoming frosted in the short time she arrived at the mountain, staring up at it.

Maya turned to look at where the castle was and saw a figure come closer. She slouched and glared at her husband. She definitely knew he went into the pool since he was toward her just fine.

“Damn it Dusan,” she muttered to herself.

As he finally reached her he smiled, “wasn’t going to let you do this by yourself.” He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her deeply, pulling her hood over her head.  As he pulled away he had a bigger smile on him, “now, follow me.”

He started to lead the way on a path way she didn’t even know was there.

* * *

_Show no weakness!_ She heard the hiss from Ra’s.

_Why not?_ Her gloved hands grabbed onto a frosted snowy rock. She dusted the snow off getting a good grip. She was going to climb this mountain. She did it before, she can do it again.

_Fight. Be strong._ Her mother would always tell her, reassuring her, cradle her in those words.

_Why?_ Her boot with a knife tip dug into the solid surface.

_There’s no running this time. You can’t run from everything!_ Ra’d told her over and over again when she was so young and afraid.

_Why can’t I?_ She looked down and away as she reached a higher level every time.

_Fight back! You weak, pathetic stupid girl!_ Talia had always told her as she landed on her back when training with her.

_What’s the point?_ She grabbed onto a loose rock and it broke under her grasp. She quickly grabbed another but her footing got lost and then she lost her grip. “Shit,” she said in a hasty breath lost for words on what she was to do. She gripped a rock, feeling it through, so she was sure it was not going to break. Then she stabbed her foot inside the mountain. She looked up seeing there wasn’t much longer to go until she reached the top where she knew Ra’s was.

_So why not show weakness? Why not run? What’s the point in fighting back when it mostly leads to pain, suffering, and death?_

She sucked in a cold breath of air. Regripped her hands stretching them. Blinking her eyes to readjust her vision. But as she opened her eyes she saw _them._ Ra’d, Ajum, Amber, Nyssa, Maya, and Bruce.

Ra’d had Ajum on his lap, as he sat on a ledge. _There’s no running this time!_ “I know.” She climbed higher up. She looked down seeing her options of climbing or going back down. She bit her lip and continued higher.

Nyssa was climbing next to her. _You are a better leader and without you leading this world will burn and have nothing left._  Selina smiled as she climbed more.

Amber was looking down at her from above on a thick rock ledge. _Please come back._ he eyes burned into in.

Bruce waited at the top. Her eyes stung as they were about to tear up but instead she pushed him away. She couldn’t think about him. She couldn’t.

She finally reached the top, gripped the cold rock with her warm gloves. She pushed herself up and that’s where she saw a shirtless tattooed, scared Ra’s al Ghoul.

“Selina Kyle also known as Cat and Kitte,” he smiled and held his arms out wide, “Tell me dear what possessed you to go against me. The person who made you who you are today.”

She started to shed her jacket  and her gloves. She looked to all the weapons. Ready to pick hers. “You lead yourself to your own end Ra’s. You should have kept me dead out of one of those three times,” she smirked.

“Ahh but you had such great determination, such power such greatness that couldn’t be wasted. You were to be Bruce’s  second in command.”

“And that’s where you got it wrong. Even back when he was a kid, he wouldn’t kill anyone, whether it was his parents killer or not. He didn’t have in himself. And no matter how many times you tried to brainwash him, he would have overcome it, never becoming your puppet, unlike me. But now I’m done.” T

They stood face to face. She was left in her boots, a pair of slick fitting pants that’s gave protection and her black top that did the same. She wore an emerald green stone ring that she was positive is Bruce’s mother since it was in the box.

“Pick you weapon Selina.”

She walked to the weapon rack as she stared him down. It was a midnight blade with emerald mixed inside it. If she recalled it was Ra’s first gift to her, but she refused it never wanting to use a sword forged by him. She walked back and watched him as he moved. Her wavy thick hair blew in the wind as she watched him proceed to grab a weapon.

“It’s time I showed you child that the head of the Demon is a place where no woman can be.” He spoke as he spun his blade into position and bent himself in a stance.

She took her stance and glared at him. “This woman will prove you wrong.”

 

* * *

“Dee im starting to think that your leading me to a random place so I can’t save them.”

“Maya, we are almost there.”

“Ahuh.”

“What don’t trust me anymore?”

“Gonna take awhile for me to trust you again sin-“

“Hush.”

Maya perked up. She listened in closely to hear what Dusan was hearing but all she heard where the crunches of her boots and the howling wind.  It was then that she felt Dusan grab her and move her. He then left her  as he rounded the corner and stabbed a man. He heard the crunches on heavy foot falls and quick feet from above and knew they were headed toward Maya’s way and would see her. He grabbed out his throwing knives and threw them at the men. One landed in a guys throat, while the other dug itself into the others eye.

The bodies fell right next to Maya, and as they fell next to her she squealed a little. Dusan couldn’t help but laugh.

“And you said you could do this by yourself love?”

“I didn’t know what you were doing!”

“Love, you didn’t hear them. Admit it.”

She glared and slapped him, “I admit no such thing.”

He rolled his eyes as she went ahead. He truly loved this woman even though she was crazy and pain in the ass. “There should be a hidden entrance somewhere here.” He felt around the rocks as she looked around watching for anymore assassins.

He found it and smiled. But that smiled quickly turned into a slouched damn expression as he saw the amount of assassins waiting for them.

* * *

 

Ra’s kicked her in the gut, not wasting any time. He quickly went to slice her but she twisted and rolled away. Her blade connected with his. She knew he was stronger which is why she had to use more of wits and speed. She kicked his shin, then got up.

_His laughter as if this was some fun daughter father time. She kicked his shin and she quickly crawled to get her sword. He got back up, “very good Selina, but if you ever want to get your opponent down in order to kill you have to be faster. You have to trip them down and stab their legs or feet. You want them to stay down.” He maniacal grin killed her. It spoke so many levels of fear inside her._  

“You still don’t remember how to keep your opponents down do you Selina?”

She quickly swung her sword but he moved his head back, but that’s what she wanted. She hooked the back of his foot with hers, tripping him and as he fell back she quickly gripped a small throwing knife from her boot and stabbed his foot. “Don’t tell me what I do and don’t remember.”

He scowled at her, “You’re not fighting fair.”

She circled him, “Last time I checked, _we_ don’t play fair. We fight to kill; never do we fight by rules.”

He grabbed the throwing knife from his foot and pulled it out, showing his ‘pain’, she knew it didn’t faze him. Then again why would it? He faced so much over hundreds of years that he lived.

Their blades connected once more. _She breathed in heavily as she looked to the three assassins that surrounded her. She was thirteen when Ra’s though she was good enough to multitask in combat. Whether it was hand to hand, sword to sword or sword to hand. She had more of the goal to make him proud. He had acted like a father. Sure a blood crazed figure but he was more of a dad to her then her own was. She dodged and reacted quickly to the assassins throws. Once every one of them where down, he applauded her. And as much of her wanting most of this smiling to be just an act she couldn’t help but actually feel happy, feel joy that someone was proud of her once again._

He grabbed her arm but she twisted out of his hold and elbowed him. She went for a swing but he easily dodged it.

_“Listen.” They stared at a world beyond the horizon and listened to soothing breeze as it went by. “You always have to listen, it could be your greatest ally in a battle. The slightest hitches in their breath could tell you your greatest advantage.” She stared up at him and he had the truest of smiles on his face. She had always wondered if he ever really thought about her as a daughter._

Their sword fighting went more into a fencing match, as they matched each other’s moves. That was until Ra’s got the upper hand and made her sword fling out of her hand. He quickly charged her but she flipped out of the way, and then jumped twisting her body to go around him. She grabbed his arm and pressed his elbow up making him drop the blade. He swung a punch at her that she grabbed. Her went to kick her side but she deflected it with her hand, then kicked it out if the way. Fist after fist thrown by each other. It became more of a boxing match with a few kicks thrown inside. Until she lunged at him but he moved out of the way and grabbed her arm twisting it in the back. Pain ached inside, but she wasn’t about to give up.

_Her cheeks burned. Her face was red and bloody. Her eye was black. Ra’s stared down at her. “Again.” He commanded. What had she done wrong? “This is what you get for disobeying me! I treat you worse but you’re already weak.” Where was the smiles and warmth he had shown her before. This was a different man. No_ he _the one who smiles is a different man._

She elbowed back, slammed her head back into his nose. Twisted out of his grasp and jumped round housing him. As she caught her breath she looked to see the sword back in his hand. She quickly went for her own but cut her arm, she shouted in pain. He kicked her closer to the mountains edge. She landed on the palms on his hands and chest, looking down at the clouds that covered how far the ground was.

She turned around, scared. She looked up at the man, no executioner, no demon above her. She tried to kick him he hit it down. He grabbed her head pulling her up by her hair. She only glared at him, even though she knew what was coming next. He impaled her body with the blade deep into her stomach, until it came out through her back. She gasped. Her hands automatically went to the sword holding it in place. She felt her warm crimson blood going cold by the freezing air.

Her eyes searched everywhere. Anywhere to look besides Ra’s eyes. Besides his damn evil happiest that would be placed on his face. That’s when she saw Ra’d, smiling, with the brightest light she had ever seen shinning behind him.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

She hit sword after sword, sliced arm after arm. She dodged attack after attack. That was until she was against one assassin. A bigger, older, stronger assassin who hit one of her swords out of her hand. It flew so far away. She was shocked but even though she was smaller, younger and at a strength disadvantage she wasn’t about to back down. She learned from Ra’s never to give up. She learned to always fight back and never play fair because life isn’t.  
She looked at him as he came with a swing after swing, she dodged each with tips of her hairs being sliced off. But with each dodge she learned more about his weak points, his disadvantages. She smiled as she saw his weakness. Injury to the leg, keeping it behind the other. She dodged the swing, ducking under his arm, she hit his arm up sword in hand, then spun grapping a dragger out and stabbing his calf . She then elbowed the area between the shoulder and neck. He hit the ground and she held the sword to his neck.  
As she felt the blood drip onto the snowy top of the mountain next to her knees, as she felt the blood leave her and soak her shirt and the sword, as she looked to the heavenly view of Ra’d standing there, as Ra’s was saying that damn pray to protect her soul in the flames of hell, she smiled. She smiled so wide. She wanted to laugh as she looked to Ra’s confused face.  
She saw Ra’d because she knew he was telling her not to come. He was smiling on the mouth, but the eyes, oh, he was glaring at her. He was telling her that Ra’s is giving a chance to kill him. He didn’t know but She and Ra’d did.  
“A stab to the heart, slice to the throat is a quick and painful death. But a stab to certain area in the stomach, choking, suffocating gives the enemy and slow excruciating pain and gives you the chance to let them hear you say the prayer for their death.” Ra’s had told her.  
“Ahhh but it also gives the enemy a chance to kill you. Well, in some of those cases. I always did hate how Ra’s kills certain people.” Ra’d had told her in later years once they were actually friends. She had smiled a devious smile.  
She quickly grabbed the second dagger in her boot and stabbed Ra’s’ writs. She grabbed the sword inside her and yanked it out quickly, feeling more of the adrenaline, ignoring as much as she could about the pain. She stood up kicked Ra’s back, then spun her body with the sword slicing his side. As she came to face his back, as his eyes faced the foggy light clouds covering the far below ground. She stabbed him in the stomach whispering, as he choked on his gasp of what just priced him. “May no place in the after world have mercy on you.” She pulled it out and held it in front of his neck and quickly pulled her arm to one side as the blades side cut open his neck. She kicked him off the mountain with what little energy she had left with blood still dripping outside of her.  
She laid herself flat on the snowy ground and looked at the blue sky above her. She smiled knowing she stopped an evil demon finally sending him back to where he belonged.  
She saw Ra’d come to her, his whole face wearing the expression of happiness and proud joy. “I’m not ready.” She spoke so softly, so sad. “I don’t want to go.”  
Ra’d smiled even more as he laid a kiss upon her forehead and picked her up. “Don’t worry. Just sleep. Everything will be alright.” She smiled at his sweet voice closing her eyes, until everything was pitch black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maya and Dusan grabbed out there swords as they looked to the assassins circling them as if they were the lion pride hunting down two coyotes who ate their cubs. But before anyone made a move, one assassin, then another and another fell to the ground. Maya saw the others hiding in shadows thinking those assassins were with the others. Every single one of Ra’s’ went down, blood covering the floor.  
“Maya!”  
She smiled at the boyish sound. “Abbas!” She ran up to him, hugging him tightly, as he returned the hug. “What happened to all of you? This isn’t everyone.” She said as she looked to every assassin standing, holding tightly to her friend.  
“Unfortunately Ra’s did kill a few as examples if we didn’t listen to him, like Aria. While others were tortured and killed here.”  
She sighed, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier.”  
“What counts is who is alive and if Ra’s is dead.” He pulled back and looked to her, seeing her unsure face. “He isn’t dead, is he?” he stated.  
“I’m not sure. Last I saw Kitte was when she went to fight Talia.”  
His face was beaten, but she saw the expression as clear as day, it was one that was in between of losing hope and praying for that hope to be right. Then his eyes were focuses on something else. Maya was confused until she remembered Dusan. The giant lug, probably scared most. “This is Dusan. My husband.”  
“When did that happen?”  
“Like three years ago.” Dusan spoke, as he stared at the assassins. She smiled back at him. “What now Maya?”  
“We wait.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wished he hadn’t seen it. Hadn’t seen her blood cover the mass of snow on the mountain. Wish she wasn’t the one bleeding out. Wish she hadn’t died once more. Wish she’d wake up. Wished this was all a bad dream. Wished that she would have just run with him to Gotham.  
But as he stared at her deep slumbering body he knew, those wishes weren’t going to be true and never would be. He had found her body bleeding. He had felt her cold lifeless body and carried her all the way to the pit with Nyssa. Nyssa had led the way to the mountain and they found her dead. She had woken up after being in the pool, but immediately fainted. Fainted days ago and has yet to wake.  
“The first time she was revived this happened.” Maya had spoke the three day, sitting by Selina’s slumbering body. “She’s alive but she just needs time. She lost a lot of blood. The pool can, heal, and revive, but it can’t put back all the blood she lost. It just helps makes more blood faster.”  
Bruce has watched and watched her, touching her cheek. Amber had come to visit, hoping everyday she’d wake, coming with a happy face full of hope, but always left sad and disappointed.  
Amber. The strong five year old that held so much potential and great power. Nyssa had found out that she possessed the power to harness and create fire. Now he knew why Ra’s had wanted her. and the reasoning of killing her sister. To make her mad, to want her to use that anger in order to channel it to the fire. He had wanted to kidnap her and use her. She was close to her sister, killing her would have made her lose control, but he didn’t expect to hold it within. So he kidnapped her, thinking of other ways to use her power. Bruce didn’t care to think what Ra’s would have done. He was happy that the fireball was safe and a powerful girl that knew how to control herself over a difficult obstacle.  
He looked to Selina. He held her hand, it was warmer than the past few days but still kind if cold. “I may not be happy with the ways you solve things but to know your making a difference is what counts. I leave tomorrow,” he sighed, “back to Gotham.” he stopped looking at her pale skin, “Selina you are strong woman, and I admire your strength to go through this hell. You don’t know how much I wish for you to have never been taken by those assassins, to have stayed with me in my house, to grow up a more,” he paused thinking about his next words, “normal life.” He kissed her hand with his mothers ring on it. The ring his mother loved, and was shocked to find it on Selina’s hand when he picked her up, wondering where it had been. “I love you Cat. Kitte. Lynx. Selina,” he whispered her actual name, “I will always love you.” He kissed her hand and stood. He placed her hand down gently and started to walk away until he heard her croaking voice.  
“I’m awake.”  
He smiled, as he turned back to her.  
“You weren’t going to say your goodbye on your last day here?”  
“If I did, I’d never leave.”  
She couldn’t help but have a smile tug at her lips, knowing his words were true, “How long have I been out?”  
“About a week.”  
“Damn.” She tried to get up but Bruce immediately held her down gently. “If your going to tell me to rest.”  
“Would never ask that from the leader of the League of Assassins.” She teased at her.  
She laughed, “well if I’m to stay down, will you join me?”  
“Of course,” he spoke as he walked around the bed. As he entered the covers, he pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him as she placed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and feeling the his shirtless body heave up and down. She sighed, breathing in, “don’t leave tomorrow.”  
He closed his eyes, hearing the sadness in her voice, “I have to.”  
She looked up at him, “The one time I ask you to stay and you don’t want to. I guess I’ll just hold you hostage. I mean who is going to be able to escape the league of Assassins?”  
“Guess you have a point.” He smiled that true handsome smiled.  
“Of course I do.” She moved up slightly, pulling his head towards her until her lips crashed onto hers. She had felt more like the hole in her heart had covered up feeling him, being with him around.  
“We buried everyone when you were dead to the world. The bodies were too much to just have laying around here. But we burned Ra’s’ men, though.” Maya said as they walked the grounds of the mansion to the buried loved ones.  
“That’s fine” Selina hesitated before she said her next words, “Where is Ra’d buried?”  
“Next to his wife along with his child. It’s not too far from the village.” Selina grunted in acknowledgement. “Where is Asil and the kids going to live now?”  
“With us. Ra’d family will be kept safe. I couldn’t do that for him and his child but I’ll make sure the same fate doesn’t happen to Raji and Amber, along with Asil. They are under our protection. We will update this castle to make it more of a home for them instead of a prison. But also to give us advantages of today’s world.”  
Maya nodded.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked at the assassins. How they kneeled before her. How they look at her, into her with trust, with hope, with understanding. But did they truly understand? Did they understand she didn’t want this, she never did. Ra’d was suppose to be the one doing this. Ra’d was the one who said he’d take her place so she could live a different life. But would she have really left him, for him to be stuck here with the responsibility?  
She was in robes, her own robes. She burnt every with the touch of Ra’s, or anything that had the feel of Ra’s on it. The armor on her weighed her down but she was used to it. She had her own look, but this was traditional and this was the only time she would ever dress like this. She may be the new Ra’s but she wasn’t going to be like the other.  
She spoke the Arabian tongue. She held her head high. She showed no fear, no weakness, only strength to strike fear into those to not disobey her. “A new day has risen. We are the remaining assassins. We will do what is necessary in order to make this world a safe one for a child, for the innocent lives that are always put in harm’s way. If you do not believe in this, you have the right to leave as you please, but hear me now, if you leave and you cause any injustice in my book, you will die and will not have mercy. Any of you in this League, who disobey my order, will die with no mercy. We shall rise from the burnt ashes of Ra’s men, and create a new world.” With that she walked passed them and into her room. Bruce was nowhere to be seen and she happy for it.  
She quickly stripped herself of the robe, the armor and the clothes underneath. She went into the tub, filling it and stared at the wall. Come back to Gotham with me. “I wish I could.” She looked down to where her body looked very odd under water. She looked at her hands as she brought them up. But what she saw on her hands wasn’t the clear water substance, no it was blood. Deep crimson blood that she knew would never wash away. She hated that feeling. That feeling of having known she had killed so many and would only proceed to in order to make the world a safer place. But if even if she killed every murderer, every rapist, every kidnapper, every corrupt individual, who would be there to stop her? Isn’t she just one of them as well? “no, don’t think like that.”  
A knock hit the door, “Selina?” she put her hands back in the water. Blood didn’t spread thin inside, it was only water she held once more.  
She got out of the tub, drying herself, dressing herself and left through the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stared at her friend’s grave. She wished it wasn’t true, like it was all some really cruel prank. But what did assassins know about pranks?  
“Thought you be here. You said you would be. Said you’d take my place.” She breathed in, “Ra’d I don’t know what to do. I feel kind of lost, like this isn’t right, but what would I know I was just a ten year old when I was brought here.” The wind blow her hair in front of her face and to the side. Her cloak swayed to the side and she just listened to it. Listened to the wind as if it was Ra’d speaking to her.  
She crouched down, her feet crunching the dry grass underneath. She was on her knees as she placed a rose on his grave. Tears threaten to come out as she breathed in deeply. She read his grave stone which said “beloved father and friend, may he always be remembered by the souls he has touched.” She smirked, everyone who has know him loved him, who wouldn’t? He may have been big and intimidating but truthfully he was a giant sweetheart with small sweethearts hiding.  
“I’m sorry Ra’d. I wish you could be hear. I wish you were here with me, by my side. But this was my fault, and your family got tangled up in it. Enjoy heaven Ra’d you deserve to be with your wife and child. Ill be sure to watch Amber, Raji and Asil. I’ll protect them.” She smiled sadly and gave a moment of silence for him.  
As she stood back up she looked to his daughters grave, Ajum. “I’m sorry sweetheart but your safe with daddy now.” She placed one rose on her grave. She then saw his wife, Abal. “Would probably never compare to you and truthfully you were lucky and are lucky again to be reunited with him. Wish I could have met you.” She smiled and placed down another rose. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their horses padded against the gravel, rocky earth. She didn’t want this day to come. She didn’t want to say goodbye. But she knew she would see him again in time.  
She rode her midnight gypsy horse next to Ra’d’s gray one, that Bruce was borrowing.  
As they finally saw the plane Selina looked to Bruce. He smiled a small sad smile. She looked back to the plane to see a man, an odd man come out. As he laid eyes upon Bruce his smile widen. He had looked so familiar but she couldn’t remember his name if her life depended on it. She stopped her horse as they got close enough. Bruce stopped next to her.  
“I’d ask you to come but I know you won’t.” Bruce said looking at her sadly.  
“I’d come but you know I can’t.” She looked up at him with her eyes showing a sorrow expression. “I’ll be in Gotham one day, maybe more, maybe one day ill stay, but for now i can only promise that I we will see each other again.” She looked to her finger with the emerald ring on it. She pulled it off her finger and tried to give it to him.  
“Keep it.” He smiled at her.  
She gave a wicked grin and put it back on. She leaned in close, “your right I should, once besides I’m keeping,” her lips ceased her talking but one of her fingers poked at him. She pulled back, “keeping this anyway,” he finger was still poking him. “Get out of her Detective, go save our city.” He grinned and got off his horse. He took what little he had come with and walked to the plane.  
Selina pulled on Ra’d’s horses’ reins and slightly kicked at her horse turning her away from the plane. She felt the wind blow her hair, kiss her face. As the horse galloped higher on the hill, she looked back to where Bruce was speaking with the finial old man.  
She smiled to herself, So why show no weakness? Why fight back and be strong? Why stop running? Well the answer is quite simple really…  
“To not only survive but Live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks o everyone who read, reviewed and gave kudos. May or may not put up an epilogue and may or may not make a sequel! but either way I enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it as well.:) Review please!


End file.
